Into The Night
by babylove969
Summary: OK SO I DIDN'T LIKE HOW THIS WAS WRITTEN SO I REWROTE IT AND CHANGED A LOT OF THE STORY. One night Sasuke goes for a late night walk. The next thing he knows he's awoken in a strange cold place. WARNINGS: RAPE, MENTION OF DRUGS, SLIGHT TORTURE.
1. Chapter 1

Into The Night

It was cold, nothing but cold. Sasuke was in pain, his whole body hurt. He was tied down every time he struggled to free himself it only resulted in more pain. Sasuke looked down at his body, he was covered in blood. He couldn't remember what happened or where he was. He had gained consciousness a few times now and every time he had awakened in this place. Thankfully the pain wasn't worse every time he had woken. Sasuke still hadn't seen his assailant he was hoping that he never would. He wasn't sure what time it was or how long he has been in this freezing room.

He remembered he was in Konoha at night. When he first gained consciousness it was light now it was night once again. Sasuke was hoping that Konoha would know that he was kidnapped by now. He knew that there was no guarantee they would be able to find him in time. He had to get the energy and strength to escape. All he needed to do was get to a village and find out where he was. Sasuke looked up to see what was binding him in place. he was chained to the wall. He noticed that he needed a key to unlock the chain. Sasuke couldn't use his Chidori to break the chain around his wrist. Sasuke tried to see if he could slide his wrists out of the chain, then he could use the Chidori on the chain holding his ankles.

He tried for ten minutes to slip his wrists out but he wasn't able to. Sasuke heard a door opening off in the distant corner of the room. Sasuke didn't recognize the chakra; he tried to sit up so he could stand up and maybe have a shot at defending himself. Sasuke was able to sit up; however, the chain was too short for him to be able to stand up. Sasuke heard someone stand right in front of him. He looked up to see the face of his assailant. To Sasuke's utter shock the man in front of him was naked; Sasuke tried to get up once again. No matter how hard he tried to stand his restraints just wouldn't allow it.

The man came towards Sasuke with a sickening grin plastered on his face. With one swift movement the man slashed Sasuke's clothes and threw the shreds to the corner. Sasuke was shaking he tried to convince himself it was from the cold and not out of fear. Sasuke tried to cover himself but he couldn't move that way. The chains held Sasuke's legs open slightly the man came right up to Sasuke. Sasuke was scared, his back was pressed up against a cold wall, he was chained up and his legs were spread open slightly. he could see the man was getting hard at the sight. Sasuke started to struggle against the chains but it was no use.

"Try all you want but you'll never be free. I have the only key and it's hidden."

"What do you want from me?"

The man was now right in front of Sasuke. His hard cock was right in front of Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke looked away clenching his jaw shut.

"I think it's quite obvious what I want from you."

He grabbed a chunk of Sasuke's hair and turned his head to face forward again.

"Open your mouth and don't even think about biting down."

Sasuke held his jaw shut even tighter. The man walked away and went to a near by table. He picked up a dagger ad walked back to Sasuke.

"You only get one warning with me boy."

The man knelt down and pulled Sasuke's legs straight and spread them as far as they could go. He then grabbed another chain from each side of Sasuke and attached them to his kneecaps so his legs would stay spread open. It took sometime due to Sasuke struggling. The man placed the dagger on the entrance of Sasuke's hole. Sasuke tried to get away but it was no use he was stuck in that position. The man began to push the dagger inside Sasuke's ass. Sasuke screamed as the dagger made its way inside.

"You want this to stop then open your mouth."

Sasuke still refused to open his mouth. The man pushed the dagger deeper; this kept going on until the dagger was half way inside Sasuke's ass. The man looked up at Sasuke.

"Open your mouth or do you want more?"

Sasuke slowly started to open his mouth. The man let go of the dagger but left it inside Sasuke. Blood was moving down his thigh and creating a small puddle on the ground. The man stood up and kept his foot at the end of the dagger incase he would need to push it in more. He grabbed a chunk of Sasuke's hair.

"Lick it"

Sasuke stuck his tongue out and began to lick the tip of the man's harden cock. The taste of the man's precum filled Sasuke's mouth.

"Suck on it like the whore you really are."

Sasuke placed his mouth on the tip of the man's cock; he began sucking on his cock slowly. He didn't know what he was supposed to do; he never even kissed someone before.

"Take it all now."

Sasuke took his mouth off and tried to free his head from the grip. The man pushed the dagger inside Sasuke more.

"Come on whore take it all."

Sasuke moved his head back and started to take his cock in his mouth slowly. The man got annoyed and shoved the rest of the dagger inside of Sasuke.

"Look at me whore and take it all now."

Sasuke looked up at the man and took his hard cock in his mouth. The man held Sasuke's head still and began thrusting his cock deeper in Sasuke's mouth causing him to choke on it. Sasuke could feel the precum going down his throat.

"Moan whore."

Sasuke didn't he knew the dagger was already all the way inside of him, he wasn't going to do this.

"No you won't moan, fine I'll make you moan."

The man removed his cock out of Sasuke's mouth. He bent down and placed his hand on the dagger.

"We could have done this the easy way, but it seems you prefer to be punished, so we'll do it the hard way."

He began to move the dagger out slightly then pushed it back in.

"Moan!"

Sasuke continued to keep his mouth shut. The man removed the dagger completely then shoved it back inside Sasuke all the way.

"Moan"

Sasuke let out a low moan that could have been mistaken for a whimper.

"Louder whore."

Sasuke began to moan louder, the man kept fucking Sasuke with the dagger. Blood was spilling out of Sasuke's ass.

"You want me to stop."

"Yes… please... stop this"

"Then you know what you have to do."

"I'll do anything just stop."

"Act like the whore you are, moan, tell me how badly you want me; once I'm convinced I'll stop."

Sasuke kept his eyes closed he began to moan in time with the daggers movement.

"I want you."

"To do what?"

"Fuck me"

"You need to be a lot more dirtier then that whore."

"I want your big hard cock inside of me. I need to feel you inside of me, please oh please fuck me. I need it."

"Call me master"

"Please fuck me master."

The man smirked and pulled the dagger out of Sasuke's ass. The man removed the chains that were keeping Sasuke's legs open, and then roughly turned him around so he was on his knees with his hands still chained to the wall. He placed the chains back on Sasuke's kneecaps, spreading Sasuke's legs apart as far as possible. Blood continued to pour out of Sasuke's ass and run down his legs.

The man went back to the table and brought over a collar, leash, vibrator, and a whip. He placed the choke chain around Sasuke's neck and attached the leash. Then shoved the vibrator all the way in Sasuke's bleeding ass and turned it on as high as it would go. He pulled on the leash and made it as tight as it would go causing Sasuke to pull his head back, which caused his back to arch so now his ass was in the air. The man whipped Sasuke hard across the ass.

"I want you to admit that you are nothing but a whore.'

"I'm not a whore."

The man whipped him a few more times across his ass.

"You're not a whore then why are your legs spread open? Why is your ass up in the air with a vibrator in it? Why are you getting hard? Huh?"

Sasuke didn't say anything he didn't know why he was getting turned on by this.

"No answer, I'll tell you why then. It's because you are a whore. You love how this feels, you want more you know it. So just admit it."

Sasuke didn't say anything. He would never admit that he was a whore. He wasn't a whore he knew he wasn't he just didn't know why he was getting turned on by all of this.

"You'll admit it by the end of all this and you will act like one."

The man started to whip Sasuke hard across his body. The pain started to hit Sasuke; he just closed his eyes and tried to remember what happened last night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was ten o'clock on a warm summer night. The young Uchiha was having trouble sleeping and decided to take a walk through Konoha, hoping to make his body tired enough to fall asleep. He saw a few people along the way he just nodded his head in recognition of the other nothing more nothing less. He was beginning to get tired and feeling like his plan was working. So he decided to head back to his apartment to get some long awaited sleep.

He was twenty minutes away from home when he felt someone walking behind him. He turned around to see no one, not behind him, not in the tress, not in the alley no one was anywhere to be seen. Shrugging it off, he continued along his way. When suddenly his world went black and the last thing he felt was the cold concrete against his body.

Kakashi always hated getting up so early in the morning but Tsunade insisted on meeting with him to discuss a very important issue that has come up. After getting some breakfast and getting dressed he put his mask on and then headed for the Hokage Tower. Once he arrived he walked right in without knocking as usual. Tsunade was sitting there with a worried look on her face. Kakashi knew that what she had to discuss with him was important. Almost making him feel guilty for being three hours late, almost.

"There is a man that they call Snider. He runs a forced prostitution ring as well as a drug ring. He takes boys around the ages from eight to sixteen. He forces them to perform sexual acts with who ever pays him enough money. He first rapes them and trains them for lack of a better word. He keeps them in a meat packaging plant until he feels they are ready."

"Does he have a certain type?"

"He seems to go after boys that have a pale skin tone, dark hair; all of the boys are orphans. This would have gone unnoticed longer; however, the one boy had a close friend that noticed his disappearance."

"What town does he take them two?"

"I don't have that information; all I can tell you is that he removes them from their town in the middle of the night."

"Is this my new mission?"

"No. I boy from one of our neighboring village was taken last week. They found his body last night. He was tortured and raped."

"Did the boy not give in to this Snider guy?"

"There was only one contributor of semen found on the boy. There was no hits though in the database."

"What would you like me to do?"

"I want you to keep an eye out for anyone that looks suspicious. Unfortunately I do not have a description for you. Just watch anyone that doesn't feel or look right."

"Yes Tsunade Sama."

"Good I have a new mission for your team."

After hearing about his new mission with his Team, Kakashi left the Hokage Tower and started to head towards his Teams meeting place.

Kakashi made it to the bridge and saw Sakura and Naruto waiting for him. However, much to Kakashi's surprise a certain young Uchiha was no where to be seen.

"Where is Sasuke?"

"We thought he was with you." Sakura stated

"Okay you guys go and get ready for a mission and meet me back here. I'll go to Sasuke's and see if he's there."

Kakashi arrived at Sasuke's apartment he knocked on the door, waited but no one answered. After repeating this three times Kakashi decided to go around to his bedroom window and get inside. Once Kakashi was inside much to his dismay Sasuke was not in his bed, in fact it appeared to have never been slept in. Kakashi made his way through the apartment.

After checking every room and coming up empty handed Kakashi began to feel the slightest worry creep up his spine. There was only one way from Sasuke's to the bridge and Kakashi didn't see Sasuke along the way. _'Fool you missed him in your hurry that must be it.'_ He thought. Kakashi began his journey back to the bridge, once outside Kakashi saw a messenger from Tsunade running towards him. The man looked tired no doubt from running all over Konoha trying to find the Jounin.

"Kakashi-san Lady Tsunade needs to speak with you immediately."

Kakashi just nodded and made his way towards the Hokage Tower thinking Sasuke is at the bridge waiting from everyone else to appear. Once he arrived he did his normal routine, walking in without knocking. Tsunade was sitting in her desk with a look on her face that made kakashi's stomach flip. He had a feeling that he wasn't going to like what she had to tell him. Kakashi's fears came true when she spoke.

"Snider has kidnapped Uchiha Sasuke last night around eleven. The watchman was knocked unconscious right before they left. Sasuke was unconscious when they left. This morning we received information from a neighboring village they found the location of where the meat plant is. It's approximately thirty two hours from here in an abandon village just east of Konoha."

"So they are still traveling which means he hasn't raped Sasuke yet." Kakashi interrupted.

Tsunade had this look in her eyes that had Kakashi feeling like he wasn't going to like the answer she was about to give.

"This man has a rare and unique ability; he can travel at an extreme speed. It would have only taken him at most two hours to get there. I'm afraid that if Sasuke was not able to escape it's already too late to prevent that from happening. It's been nine hours since they would have arrived. I'm sorry but I fear that Sasuke has already been raped."

Kakashi could not believe what he was hearing. The pain in his chest was the worst pain he ever felt and he couldn't figure out why. Yes Sasuke was his Team member but he knew that one day they would end up dead. Yet there was this burning pain that filled his chest. Just thinking about what that man was capable of the things that he could and would do to Sasuke. Innocent twelve year old Sasuke.

Kakashi ran out of the room and headed for the front gates of Konoha. He couldn't waste anytime informing Naruto and Sakura, not when Sasuke was thirty two hours away from him, being put though unspeakable things. As Kakashi ran through the gate of Konoha a single thought ran threw his head, _'Hang on Sasuke, I'm coming for you.'_

Naruto and Sakura were walking back to the bridge when they saw their friends sitting at the park. Lee was bouncing around annoying Neji, Chouji was eating a bag of chips, and Akamaru was chasing a squirrel around.

"Hey Naruto, Sakura!" Ino yelled

"Hey how are you guys?" Sakura

"We're all fine. Yourselves?" Shikamaru

"We're fine, but we can't seem to find Sasuke bastard. Have any of you guys seen him this morning." Naruto

"No sorry we haven't seen that bastard." Kiba

"Hey Lady Tsunade!" Lee

Tsunade was walking towards the group. She wasn't quite sure how she would tell his comrades. She couldn't give out that much information but in reality she didn't have any to really give them. They all looked at her with their innocent eyes. She knew that they wouldn't understand what was happening to Sasuke. How could they, they never experienced anything that was happening or going to happen to Sasuke. They still had the right to know she knew that Sasuke wouldn't be the type to just submit to someone in that way. He would fight even if it means his death. They had to be prepared incase Kakashi came back with Sasuke deathly injured or dead.

"Hello, I need to speak with you all. It worked out in my favor that I only have to say this once. Kakashi has left the village for a few days he's gone on a mission. So your mission for today Naruto and Sakura has been given to someone else, as well as all of your missions."

"Why?" Lee was pouting that he wouldn't get to use his unique ability and train today.

They all turned to face Tsunade waiting for her explanation of why they weren't allowed to go on their missions.

"There's no easy way to say this especially to you Naruto and Sakura. You all know Sasuke some more then others; however, you all went to the same academy and were in the same classes. He's your comrade so I am obligated to tell you this. Last night Sasuke was kidnapped by a man who goes by the name Snider. Last night Sasuke was walking around and our watchman saw around eleven the Snider taking an unconscious Sasuke out of Konoha. Unfortunately our watchman was knocked out. The location is thirty two hours away from Konoha in an old meat processing plant. This man has a unique ability of speed he was able to get there within two hours. Sasuke has been alone with him for nine hours now. Sasuke may have gain consciousness ran away and is on his way back to Konoha."

"Or he's still there." Shikamaru

Tsunade just nodded.

"Who is this Snider? Why would he want Sasuke?" Neji asked.

"Snider is his street name, know one knows his real name. He runs an underage prostitution ring and a drug ring. He's going to convince Sasuke to work for him."

"Convince meaning he's going to force him." Kiba asked.

"He rapes and tortures his victims until they agree to work for him. If they take too long to convince then he tortures them until they are dead."

"Oh my god, what if he's still there?" Sakura

"That can't happen to Sasuke. You have to let us go to, you have to let us go after Sasuke!"

"Naruto you guys can not go. It is way too dangerous for any of you to go after Sasuke. Kakashi has already left we are just going to have to wait and see what happens. I'm sorry."

With that Tsunade walked away from the disturbed group of kids.

"What do we do?" Tenten

"Tsunade is right as much as we all want to go after Sasuke and Kakashi we would only be putting each other in danger. Kakashi's help starts right away and

our help starts when he gets back in Konoha."

"Shino is right we are just going to have to wait it out and hope that Sasuke comes back alive and unhurt." Neji

The last thing the group heard as Naruto walked away was, "This sucks!"

Kakashi was going as fast as he could. It had been a whole day since he left Konoha. He was just eight hours away from Sasuke now. He was hoping that he would see him along the way, but now that he was eight hours away he knew that he wouldn't be seeing him. That thought only made Kakashi pick up speed. He still had no idea why he had a burning pain in his chest. He thought at first that it would go away it had been a whole day and the closer he got to the location the worse it got. As a sensei you always try to not get attached to any of the team mates; after all who to know better about death and loss then Kakashi himself.

That still didn't stop his heart from feeling something about those three, especially Sasuke. He had worked with a few Uchihas in his time, there was Uchiha Obito his best friend that gave him his eye that he has today. Sasuke was nothing like Obito though, he was full of life and joy always went after what he believed was right and rules be damn. Then there was Uchiha Itachi Sasuke's older brother that he was on the same ANBU unit. Itachi was dark and full of hatred a murder of many degrees. Kakashi partly blame him for why Sasuke is the way that he is today. Sasuke was like neither of them though. He was dark at times and others just neutral no emotion no nothing. Yet Kakashi couldn't help but have strong feelings towards Sasuke, parental feelings. Whether Kakashi liked it or not Sasuke was like a son to him, when it had happened Kakashi did not know, but he wasn't about to let some psychotic rapist murder end Sasuke's life. Not as long as he was still breathing, Kakashi went into full speed hoping to get there within the next three hours.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tears began to build up behind his eyes. It hurt, every time Snider roughly fucked him with the vibrator. Every time the whip came across his body. His mind screamed at him to just give in and say and do whatever Snider asked him; but Sasuke just couldn't do it. He couldn't say the horrible things that Snider wanted him to. Sasuke knew he needed to escape he had to get out of here before he was killed. Snider would surely wouldn't keep him alive after all he had seen his face, heard his voice he would be able to recognize and identify him.

All Sasuke needed was the right opportunity to get free. The next time he removed one of those damn chains he would fight no matter how much pain he was in. Sasuke knew he couldn't just wait for Konoha to find him and save him. He had to survive no matter what; even if it meant having to do and say things until the chains were removed.

Sasuke closed his eyes and took a few shaky breathes. He knew this was going to be hard, that it was going to hurt in more ways then one. What other choice did he really have though, he needed to survive and this was the only way to do that. He had to give in until he could fight back.

Snider removed the vibrator from Sasuke's still bleeding ass. He went back to the table and grabbed another one. It was three times the first ones size. He came back to a terrified Sasuke. Snider took a look at Sasuke, he was tired, beaten, bloody and appeared to be very close to give in.

"This is your last choice boy. Admit you are a whore and I'll fuck you if you don't then I'll shove this vibrator in your ass and fuck you with in until you die. So what is it going to be?"

Sasuke said something low under his breathe that was not recognizable.

"Speak up!"

"I'm… I'm a… I'm a whore."

Snider smirked he knew he would be able to break this one, after all he always got what he wanted and if he didn't they would regret not giving it to him. He went back to the table and put the vibrator back. Then walked back to Sasuke.

"You want me to fuck you?"

"Yes master"

"Tell me how badly you want me."

"So damn badly please master I need to feel you inside of me. Take me now."

Snider smirked and rammed his hard cock all the way inside of Sasuke. Sasuke bit down on his lip to stop himself from screaming. Not letting Sasuke get use to the invasion he pulled it out all of the way then rammed it back in.

"I want to hear you moan and beg for more whore."

Sasuke began to moan in time with Snider's thrusts.

"Does it hurt?"

"Yes master."

"Good, you love it like this you know it. That's why you are getting all hard you whore admit it."

"I love… this… master. I… want more… please… hn… harder."

Snider fucked Sasuke hard and deep. He still had his hand on the leash choking Sasuke through out it. He was going to make sure Sasuke knew exactly what he was capable of. He wasn't going to lose another boy like that last one. Sasuke moaning and screaming was turning him on more and more. He was reaching his climax. He pulled out of Sasuke and grabbed a chunk of Sasuke's hair and forced him to suck on his cock. He rammed it down Sasuke's throat making him choke even more. He was going to cum soon. He pulled Sasuke's head back off his cock.

"Open your mouth and stick out your tongue."

Sasuke did as he was told. He opened his mouth up and stuck his tongue out. Snider jerked himself off the rest of the way then came all over Sasuke's face. Cum ran down Sasuke's face into his mouth. Snider rubbed his cock along Sasuke's tongue to make sure it was all cleaned off.

"Swallow it whore."

Sasuke swallowed what was in his mouth and tried not to throw up. It was a bitter nasty taste. At one point in Sasuke's life he thought blood was the worst taste to have in one's mouth but this beat that.

"You want to cum whore?"

"Yes master."

Snider removed the chains around Sasuke's kneecaps and turned him around.

"That collar on your neck makes it impossible to use your chakra or even attack me or anyone. Incase your stupid enough to try something like that."

Sasuke was horrified, now he had no choice but to wait for Konoha to find him. That thought terrified him to no end. He had no idea what Snider wanted him to do or what he would do to him. Snider removed the chains around Sasuke's wrist, then walked back over to the table. He picked up a vibrator that was twice the size of the original one and gave it to Sasuke.

"You want to cum then fuck yourself till you cum."

Snider went back to the table and grabbed a video camera and turned it on. He pointed it towards Sasuke.

"Come on whore give a good show for your master. Fuck yourself with it."

Sasuke took a deep breathe and began to place the vibrator inside himself. Once it was all the way in he slowly began to move it in and out. Making sure he moaned in time with the movement.

"That's a good whore. Now don't stop moving it and play with yourself."

Sasuke started to stroke his hardening cock, his movement with the vibrator quickened. He hated this but at the same time it felt so good he couldn't stop. He never jerked himself off before he had no interest but for some reason it felt too good to stop. He needed to feel that release shortly he forgot about the camera and Snider. He forgot he wasn't alone at home in his bed. He moaned louder and his pace quickened. He was getting close to his release just a few more minutes. He opened his eyes and looked right at the camera and found his release. He came hard and long and screamed 'master' as he came.

_'Almost there.'_ Kakashi thought to himself as he was only one hour away from Sasuke. Even though he knew very well that he wouldn't be seeing Sasuke along the way he had still hoped. He would be there soon to save Sasuke. _'No I'm going to be there soon to save my son.'_ He thought.

Just a little further and he would be there, his body ached from going non stop for almost twenty eight hours, and his speed was slowing down. Worst of all his hope that Sasuke was still alive was fading fast. He had seen Sasuke go through a lot over the time they have been on the same team; however, nothing was as intense as this. Sasuke was not use to being around or fighting psychotic people before. Kakashi had to prepare himself for the worst situation possible.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sasuke had been alone for almost an hour. He could feel his chakra disintegrating it was almost completely gone he could barely keep his eyes open. He was lying on the cold ground still chained to the wall. He tried to escape but it was no use; between his chakra being drained and the cold his efforts were futile. He heard a door open; Snider was back for another round.

Sasuke couldn't handle anymore pain; he just couldn't be raped again. It was all too much for him he just wanted to give up and die. Snider went over to the table and grabbed a gag and placed it in Sasuke's mouth then picked up a crowbar. Snider started to beat Sasuke, hitting him hard over and over again.

Snider brutally beat Sasuke for a good thirty minutes. By the time he was finished Sasuke was covered in blood, had four broken ribs, and had a gash across his head that caused blood to run down his face. He couldn't move his left leg without excruciating pain. Snider throw the crowbar down on the ground, then grabbed Sasuke and turned him around roughly. The way Sasuke turned went against his restraints resulting in his wrist to be broken.

Sasuke let out a muffled scream, as his wrist broke Snider rammed himself inside hard. Snider was set on teaching Sasuke what it was all about. He wasn't going to lose another one, he wanted Sasuke and he was going to keep him. Snider knew people would pay good money to fuck an Uchiha. Snider knew very well who Sasuke was, he was lucky that he found him wondering the streets at night all by himself. He was originally looking for a boy that was less known but he just couldn't resist the Uchiha.

"I'm going to make you my best whore."

Snider pushed Sasuke's legs up so now his weight was on his hurt knee. Sasuke let out a muffled scream every time snider rammed into him. It was hard, rough and it hurt. Tears came down his face one by one he couldn't take anymore. His body was thrashed; he could feel blood running down his legs he needed it to all stop. Snider quickened his pace he was reaching his climax, he pulled on the leash choking Sasuke.

Sasuke could feel Snider's weight against him then it was suddenly gone. He couldn't see what was going on all he could hear was banging in the background. After what felt like hours he heard a loud thud on the floor in the far corner of the room. Footsteps began to make their way closer to Sasuke. Complete and udder terror filled his body. He was having a hard time seeing from the lack of chakra. He couldn't focus on anything. He tried to cover himself up but his chains wouldn't allow it. He was able to sit down on the ground, the cold stung his bleeding ass. He couldn't stop the tears; he didn't know who was in the room. He was so afraid he just wanted to go curl up in a corner and wait for someone to save him. Sasuke had his eyes closed he heard someone stand right in front of him. What Sasuke didn't know was that a father stood in front of him, but not just any father Uchiha Sasuke's father. The legendary copy ninja

Hatake Kakashi.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kakashi was almost there he could see the building off in the distance. He had still hoped that Sasuke had gotten away and he would find him in the forest; which was his reasoning to keep his ninja dogs searching the surrounding area as they travel just incase. He finally reached the door to the building. As he opened the door the cold air hit him like a ton of bricks, he made his way down the hallways looking in every room to find his son. He could hear muffling in the last room at the end of the hallway. He reached for the handle and opened the door.

Rage filled Kakashi as he saw what was happening within the room. Snider was raping Sasuke, his son. Sasuke was covered in blood and chained up; he wasn't even able to defend himself. Kakashi ran over to Snider and pulled him off Sasuke and throw him against the wall. After a few minutes and multiple scratches later the man finally hit the floor one last time. He turned to look upon his son; slowly he began to walk towards Sasuke.

He was right in front of Sasuke. Sasuke was crying and had his eyes shut, he was trembling and just waiting to be killed. Kakashi bent down and gently rubbed Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke flinched away.

"Sasuke its okay it's me."

Sasuke began to open his eyes when he saw Kakashi he began to cry more. He was safe Kakashi was here and he was going to get out of here. Kakashi took the gag out of Sasuke's mouth.

"Ka…Kakashi."

"It's going to be okay. Let me get you out of these chains."

Kakashi broke the chains and Sasuke was free. Sasuke moved his legs and tried to cover himself up as much as his one leg would allow him. He was in so much pain his body was screaming at him. Kakashi gently put his arms around Sasuke and gave him a loving hug. Sasuke was freezing Kakashi let him go and reached into his bag for a blanket that he brought. He gently wrapped the blanket around Sasuke; then carefully picked Sasuke up and made his way out of the one place Kakashi swore Sasuke would never see again.

It was dark when they arrived to the first water spot that Kakashi could find. They had traveled for almost ten hours and Sasuke had stopped crying after the first hour. He was still shaking from the cold and the pain, Kakashi was hoping that he would go to sleep so he wouldn't feel the pain. It wasn't until Kakashi placed Sasuke down on the ground till he realized the extent of his injuries. Sasuke screamed as his body touched the ground.

Kakashi walked down to the water and wet his cloth to wash away the blood. Kakashi went to remove the blanket covering him when Sasuke flinched away. Kakashi took a deep breathe.

"Sasuke I'm not going to hurt you I need to look at your wounds. That's all I'm going to do. Your wounds need to be cleaned so they won't get infected. It's okay I'm not going to hurt you."

Kakashi looked Sasuke in the eyes, they were full of pain and something that Kakashi had never seen in Sasuke's eyes before, complete and udder fear. Kakashi wasn't sure what it was but something told him that this wasn't the fist time Sasuke had been raped. He knew that this wouldn't be the best time to ask.

"It's okay Sasuke I'm not going to hurt you. We'll take it slow I promise."

Sasuke nodded and Kakashi began to wipe away the blood on Sasuke's face. He checked his head to see how bad the gash was, he would need stitches for it to heal. Once all the blood was off from his face Kakashi could see the bruises starting to form along his jaw line. Kakashi slowly moved the blanket down so it was just covering Sasuke's bottom half. Kakashi examined the whip markings on Sasuke's chest and back. Some where deeper then others; Sasuke had bruises all over his torso and four broken ribs. Once all the blood was removed he went to remove the blanket once again. Sasuke flinched away.

"Don't…please don't"

Tears were filling Sasuke's eyes again and his shaking was getting worse. Kakashi took a deep breathe and nodded. He needed to see Sasuke's leg though, his wrist was broken he had to make sure his leg wasn't and if it was he had to set it.

"I need to see your leg okay. I have to see if it's broken I'll leave the blanket on I promise."

Sasuke took a few shaky breathes as Kakashi moved the blanket up his leg. Sasuke had his right leg up trying to cover himself more. Kakashi gently touched Sasuke's leg; he heard Sasuke let out a whimper. Kakashi was pleased that his leg was not broken just severely damaged. He didn't want to have to set it he didn't think Sasuke could take anymore pain for tonight. He gave Sasuke a nod then went to start a fire.

Once Kakashi got a fire going he sat down beside Sasuke and gave him a lovingly hug. Sasuke's body was still freezing from being in the meat plant for far too long. He carefully pulled Sasuke close to him so Sasuke was sitting in between Kakashi's legs. Kakashi put his arms around Sasuke trying to get him warm. Sasuke couldn't hold his tears back anymore it was all too much for him. He was in pain and exhausted but too afraid to sleep. Kakashi noticed that Sasuke was crying and held him closer rubbing soothing circles on his back.

Kakashi knew that he had to get Sasuke to sleep somehow. His body was screaming for it.

"Shh its okay Sasuke I'm here. You need to go to sleep so your body can heal. I know it's hard but you need to sleep. Nothing is going to happen to you I'm here to protect you."

Kakashi began to stroke Sasuke's hair, after twenty minutes Sasuke couldn't keep his eyes open any longer and sleep found him not long after. Kakashi looked down and saw Sasuke curled up against him fast asleep. He knew that he needed sleep as well but he just couldn't seem to keep his eyes off his sleeping son. He gave him a soft kiss on the forehead that's when he realized that Sasuke had a fever. It wasn't that high so with the cool breeze the night carried it would be down shortly. Sasuke had been through a lot within the last couple of days and in a normal situation Sasuke wouldn't have been this hurt but this wasn't a normal villain.

Sasuke wouldn't have very much physical complications other then being extremely sore for a few weeks. In this case the mental issues Sasuke was going to have would be the most problematic. Sasuke always had night tares after the clan's massacre; however, Kakashi didn't know how extreme they were until the first time Team seven had an away mission. It was when they went down to the village of wave, they just set up camp and were asleep Kakashi woke up in the middle of the night with a knife in hand.

He felt a strong presence and change in the chakra level he looked over and saw Naruto and Sakura still asleep. That's when he saw Sasuke right in the middle of a nightmare. His nightmare was strong enough to wake Kakashi out of a sound sleep. That was when Kakashi realized the extent that the clan's death had left on him. Kakashi had no doubt in his mind that Sasuke would have nightmares from the current events. Kakashi placed his head against the tree and closed his eyes. He soon found himself in a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Naruto paced around his living room. He couldn't get Tsunade's words out of his head. Sasuke couldn't be dead he just couldn't. Sasuke was tough too tough to just let some freak kill him. He wanted to go after him but he knew what trouble that would bring, if he got caught as well then it would just make everything worse.

He had to put trust and faith into Kakashi, after all he had always been there for them he wouldn't let Sasuke die. He found himself in his room the picture of Team seven caught his eye. He picked it up and couldn't stop looking at it Sasuke always disliked Naruto and Naruto always felt the same towards Sasuke. The truth was though Naruto always had an interest in Sasuke he was alone just like himself, and that gave Naruto hope.

Hope that one day he wouldn't be alone anymore that he would have a family. Soon enough Naruto had his very own unique family, he couldn't lose Sasuke especially like this. He hated Sasuke but loved him like a brother, if it wasn't for Sasuke Naruto would have given up long ago. Sasuke forced Naruto to push himself to do things that he never thought he could do. Sasuke had to return alive he just had to.

Kakashi woke up just before dawn. There was a chill in the air. He looked down and saw Sasuke still fast asleep, he checked his forehead his fever was still there but it had gone down. Slowly he began to look around getting his eye use to the slight light. Once he was awake he gently picked Sasuke up and began to head back to Konoha. Sasuke stirred at first but was sound asleep once again within a few minutes. They would be back in Konoha by tomorrow morning; he summoned his most loyal ninja hound Pakun.

"What's up boss?"

"I need you to go as fast as you can and tell Tsunade that I will be in Konoha by tomorrow morning to meet me at the hospital."

"Got it boss"

Kakashi watched as Pakun disappeared into the early morning light. Kakashi pushed his tired body to go faster; he wanted to get Sasuke back home where he would be safe. He needed to figure out who this Snider was and where his prostitution ring was located. Kakashi couldn't just let innocent boys to be raped and forced into prostitution.

Kakashi looked down at Sasuke; he had been debating whether or not he should adopt Sasuke he just wasn't sure how Sasuke would react to it. Kakashi had no intention of trying to replace the father that had Sasuke lost. All he wanted to do was give Sasuke a home again. Now he was sure he wanted to adopt Sasuke he would talk to him in a few days how he felt about the situation. Kakashi was hoping that Sasuke would be alright with it.

After six long hours Pakun finally entered Konoha. He made his way down to Tsunade's office; he jumped through the window and landed on her desk.

"Tsunade-san Kakashi has requested for you to be at Konoha's hospital in the early morning. He will be here by dawn with Sasuke."

"He has Sasuke, how is he?"

"I don't know."

"Thank you please let these people know."

Tsunade gave Pakun a list of people to inform of Sasuke's return. He left the office and headed towards the first place on the list. After an hour of tracking people down he found everyone in the park by the academy. Pakun took a few moments to catch his breathe and began to inform the group of the new update.

"Tsunade-san wanted me to inform you all that Kakashi and Sasuke will be arriving in Konoha's hospital by dawn tomorrow." With that Pakun disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"So Sasuke is still alive."

"I told you Kiba Sasuke won't let himself be killed by a freak like that. I bet he's barely injured."

"Well we'll know tomorrow morning how he is doing." Shikamaru said.

"We do have to take inconsideration; however, the chance that Sasuke is seriously injured. We have to be prepared for that especially you Naruto and Sakura." Shino said

"Let's just all hope for the best." Sakura said

They all decided to hang out at the park for a little while longer then head over to the hospital to wait for Kakashi and Sasuke's return. None of them knew just how bad Sasuke would be all they could do was hope for the best.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kakashi made his way through Konoha's front gate just as the sun was rising the next day. Sasuke had woken up almost twelve hours ago. Not a single word was spoken between the two shinobis since they left the camp sight. Kakashi was tired he didn't sleep much the last few nights not with trying to get to Sasuke in time.

Kakashi walked through Konoha's hospital with a terrified Sasuke and was met by curious eyes. Kakashi walked up to Tsunade with Sasuke clung to his arms. Tsunade looked at Kakashi, she couldn't believe the state Sasuke was in. she knew he would be injured but she never expected it to have this much of an effect on the boy. Sasuke never showed any form of emotion especially fear; Tsunade could see he was down right terrified.

"Kakashi place him down on the table please."

Kakashi went to place Sasuke down on the table; but Sasuke kept his death grip. Nurses began to crowd them waiting to be able to help. It only made Sasuke worse.

"Sasuke we need to look at your wounds and take the pain away. You need to let Kakashi go its okay."

One of the nurses touched Sasuke trying to get him to release his grip from Kakashi's vest. Sasuke started to shake.

"You know what I really don't think this is a good idea."

"Kakashi we need to heal him and find out what happened."

"Tsunade Sama I know but look Sasuke hates doctors and hospitals. Not to mention before all of this he hated to be touched. This isn't going to work; it's only making him worse."

"Ok what do you propose we do?"

"Let me take him to one of the rooms and get him calmed down. I might be able to get him calm enough for just you to come in."

"Alright I'll give you a few minutes then I'll come in."

Kakashi gave a nod then made his way towards one of the rooms down the hall. Tsunade let out a sigh as she made her way towards the shocked shinobis.

"Is he going to be okay?" Shikamaru asked.

"Honestly I don't know. I think there is some background history that we don't know about."

"You think he was raped before Tsunade Sama?" Gai asked.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure I would need to check the Uchiha files but it would explain his behavior. I knew he would have an issue with being touched I never expected him to show that much fear."

"Is that Snider guy dead?"

"Naruto, I'm not sure. I won't know until I speak to Kakashi and Sasuke."

"I've never seen him like that before." Kiba said.

"We just need to give him some time; we can't crowd or pressure him right now Sasuke has to come to us." Shino

Kakashi walked into the room and gently placed Sasuke down on the bed. He was shaking and his eyes were watery. Kakashi sat down on the bed beside Sasuke and began to stroke his hair.

"Shh calm down Sasuke its okay. No one is going to hurt you I promise. You need to get healed though."

Tsunade came into the room a few moments later with clothes for Sasuke to wear. Sasuke was still shaking; Tsunade saw a few tears roll down his cheek. She knew she would have to do this very carefully. She walked over to the other side of the bed, placed the clothes down and looked at Kakashi. She saw the look of concern on his face he suspected the same thing that she did. Past abuse.

"Okay Sasuke why don't you lye down under the blanket and just relax okay can you do that for me."

Sasuke looked over at Kakashi; he nodded and helped him under the covers. Tsunade placed the blanket that Sasuke was wrapped in off to the side. She would send it to trace once she was done with Sasuke. Now the hard part.

"Sasuke I want you to know that I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help you and to take that pain away. I'm going to look at that wound on your head first."

Tsunade saw that the gash was deep she would need to stitch it up. She got out the materials she would need and gently began to stitch the wound on the side of Sasuke's head. To her surprise Sasuke sat still the whole time and didn't make any noise. Once she was done she examined the whip markings that covered Sasuke's torso. She healed his broken ribs as best as she could. Sasuke would still be sore for a few days. She placed a brace on Sasuke's left wrist, and healed Sasuke's leg. It would hurt to walk on for a month or two. Sasuke was surprisingly good throughout the whole processes; however, she knew that Sasuke would have a serious issue with what was coming up next. She reached over to the table and picked up a swab.

"Can you open your mouth for me Sasuke?"

Sasuke opened his mouth and she moved the swab around trying to get any trace of someone else on the swab. She placed it down on the table and looked at Kakashi. He knew what was coming next and knew Sasuke wasn't going to be able to handle it; but if Snider wasn't dead they would need it for any legal prosecution.

"Sasuke I need you to turn on your side and face Kakashi for me please."

Sasuke just looked at Kakashi he didn't move an inch.

"It's going to be okay Sasuke. Can you turn and face me please?"

Slowly Sasuke turned over and laid on his side. Kakashi took Sasuke hand in his and gave Tsunade a nod. Tsunade decided it would be best not to tell Sasuke what she was about to do. She just had to do it as quickly as possible. She picked up the other swab from the table and moved the blanket so she would have access to Sasuke's ass. Sasuke squirmed but Kakashi held him in position. Sasuke started to shake again. Tsunade placed her hand on Sasuke's ass moving it slightly so she would be able to insert the swab. Sasuke closed his eyes tight.

"It's okay Sasuke. It's okay."

Kakashi kept tell Sasuke over and over again that everything was okay. Tsunade gently placed the swab inside Sasuke's swollen ass and moved it around gently making sure she got any remains of semen. Sasuke began to cry, it hurt he just wanted to go home, take a shower and sleep. Tsunade pulled the swab out and placed on down on the table and covered Sasuke back up.

"I'm sorry Sasuke but I have to make sure your okay. I'll leave you two alone."

Kakashi gave a nod and then moved to hug a crying Sasuke.

"When…can…I… go….home?"

"Shh soon Sasuke I promise. You're going to be home soon."

After a few minutes Kakashi walked out of the room and made his way towards the group.

"Is he going to be okay?" Sakura asked.

"Eventually he'll be okay. Tsunade Sama when can I take him home?"

"You can take him anytime. The sooner he gets out of the hospital the better he'll be."

"Excuse me. I hope you don't mind me interrupting but I have some information in regards to Uchiha Sasuke that I think you all will be interested in."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

There stood an older nurse in front of the shinobis. She had gray hair, thin and slinky. She spoke with a strong confident voice and her presence was the same.

"What do you mean you have information about Sasuke what kind?"

"It's related to what just happened to him. Over here please."

The nurse made her way into the empty waiting room. The shinobis followed her with great interest. The lady sat down as did the rest of the group; they all waited to see what the nurse had to say.

"I worked here when Sasuke was a little boy. I worked just for the Uchiha's; it was my job to make sure that the file of the patient only contained information that the head of the Clan allowed for it to hold. Over the years you can probably guess how much information never made it to the file. Sasuke's father was head of the Clan at the time had been for almost ten years. The first time I saw Sasuke was when he was three years old the day after his third birthday in fact. His older brother Itachi who was just eight at the time brought him in.

The reason I bring all of this up is, because I haven't seen Sasuke act that way since the first time I saw him. Like I said it was the day after his third birthday and Itachi had brought him in. Sasuke was clutched in Itachi's arms and absolutely refused to let go. Crowding him and especially touching him only made it worse. I could see what the problem was loud and clear. Sasuke was covered in his own blood, brutally beaten. At first that's all I thought was the extent of his injuries it wasn't until later that I found out otherwise.

Itachi was finally able to get him calmed down enough for me to be able to heal him. I was washing away the blood from his face when I found it. There was semen on his face. We couldn't get Sasuke calmed down enough to do a sexual assault kit unfortunately. So we had to let it go. At first I thought that he was attacked by someone they didn't know. It wasn't until I saw him a few weeks later in the same state. Over the years until the Uchiha Clan was destroyed I saw Sasuke. It went from once every couple of weeks, to every week and by the time he was five he came in every other day.

Itachi refused to go on missions that took longer then a few days to complete, Sasuke stopped talking and over the years he became use to the abuse. I knew it was his father that was abusing him but I couldn't do anything. Sasuke never confirmed it but he never denied it either. It was always Itachi that brought him in, not his mother or another relative. Sasuke was always beaten, raped and malnourished when he came in. Seeing Sasuke that way today reminded me of what happened. I know you can't charge a dead person but I thought it might help you to understand why Sasuke is like this."

"Thank you." Tsunade said.

With that the nurse got up and went on about her day. The others stayed in the waiting room in complete shock. It was quiet for a long time until Neji finally broke the silence.

"How did we not notice any of this growing up? I mean Sasuke was in all of our classes we should have seen something."

"People Neji can be very good at hiding something that they don't want to be found." Kakashi explained.

"Poor Sasuke no wonder he is the way he is. It all makes sense now; why he hates to be touched, why he hardly ever talks, why he always wants to be alone."

Sakura said.

"I've been a complete ass to him. I judge him, because he never talked and was alone all the time. I just thought that he was like the rest of the Clan and thought he was too good for us. When he was truly.." Shikamaru cut Kiba off.

"Scared. Kiba your not the only one that judge Sasuke based on his name we all did it in the academy. We've been jerks to him and it wasn't even his fault nor did he deserve it."

"There is no time like the present to change those things in your life that you wish to change. Right now I think we can all agree that Sasuke has enough enemies because of his last name. He needs people in his life that he can trust and rely on."

"Kakashi is right. What we all need to understand that Sasuke has been through a lot in his young life we need to give him time and space as well. He needs to come to us we can't pressure him." Gai stated.

A nurse came into the room with an envelope in hand. She walked over to Tsunade and gave her the envelope then walked out of the room. Tsunade opened the envelope that contained Sasuke's swab results. She read the results and let a sigh escape her lips.

"Those the test results for the swabs?" Kakashi asked

"Yes it is. The swab I took from his mouth was positive for semen; however, the other swab came back negative."

"So what does that mean?" Naruto asked

"It means that Snider raped Sasuke but we can't prove it in court. All we can prove is that oral sex was performed." Tsunade explained.

"And forced oral sex is virtually impossible to prove in court. All the trace is gone within a week and the bruises fade by the time any trial commences. If Snider is still alive and arrested Sasuke would have to testify in court that Snider raped him." Kakashi said

"So Snider isn't dead then?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure. I knocked him out but I was more concerned about Sasuke. The one thing that does concern me is there was a video camera on a table. It was turned off but I don't know what was on it."

"So then that video camera would help prove that Snider raped Sasuke."

"Naruto what Kakashi is concerned about is that in that state of mind a person gives in and says and does whatever the other asked to make the pain stop. Sasuke would have done anything to try and survive. That tape may appear that he was willing. We all know different and Snider knows different but it's what the court sees unfortunately."

"So what your saying is that if this Snider guy is still alive and gets arrested there is a possibility that he'll be set free." Ino said

"I won't let that happen. It might not work for Sasuke but he runs a prostitution ring there's plenty of victims that would testify. Not to mention if we can prove that Snider raped and killed that boy that we found. We might not be able to get justice for Sasuke directly; however, we would still stand a chance at getting justice for Sasuke indirectly. As well as all the other victims that Snider has had over the years." Kakashi said

"Let's just focus on getting Sasuke home. Now Kakashi I don't think it would be best for him to go to his place. Not until we know for a fact that Snider is dead." Tsunade said.

"He can stay with me. I was already going to have him stay there; with his injuries it's going to be rough for a few days. I also want to see what information I can get out of him."

"Then it's settled, Sasuke will stay at your place until we know Snider is dead. If he is not then we will go from there; no point in worry about something that might not even happen."

Kakashi walked out of the room and headed back to where Sasuke was. He had to try and get some information out of Sasuke tonight. He needed to know what happened and what might be on that tape incase Snider wasn't dead. The remaining shinobis decided to go their separate ways. Sakura and Naruto thought they would give Sasuke a few days before they went and saw him. If they only knew that within a few days time their world would be turned upside down.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kakashi opened the door and saw Sasuke in the clothes that Tsunade had brought for him. He was sitting on the bed with his legs curled up against his chest. Kakashi looked into Sasuke's eyes they were full of pain. Pain from the recent altercations and from past memories. Kakashi walked over and sat down in the chair beside the bed. Sasuke looked at Kakashi, his eyes were red from crying and they still held some water in them. Sasuke's eyes were pleading.

"Please, can I go home?"

"We can leave the hospital Sasuke, but you need to stay with me for a little while."

"Why, you killed that man."

Kakashi took a deep breath and moved to sit on the bed facing Sasuke. He knew Sasuke had every right to know the truth. However, he felt that until they knew for sure if Snider was alive or dead then there would be no point in worry Sasuke. If Snider is alive then Kakashi would handle that when the time came.

"With your injuries you are going to be very sore. Tsunade said you can leave the hospital but you need to stay with someone. It's only for a little while and its better then being stuck in the hospital."

"I don't hate hospitals."

"I know you do, I don't blame you. Your house is on the way so we can stop and get some clothes, you can take a shower there if you feel more comfortable."

"I just… I just want him off of me. His touch his smell I just want it off."

"It's okay I know. We'll go to your place you can take a shower then we'll go to mine. I have that spare bedroom so you can just go to sleep if you want."

"You're not going to interrogate me?"

"Tonight is not the right time to talk about what happened. If you want to talk about it then that's great but I'm not pressuring you. Eventually I will have to ask you a few questions to put in a report, but I have no interest in putting you through that tonight."

Sasuke just gave a nod and Kakashi helped him get up. His body was exhausted from the lack of chakra for so long. Kakashi placed and arm around Sasuke's small waist and they began their walk to Sasuke's house. It took longer then normal to get there with Sasuke's leg he couldn't walk very fast and ever step hurt. When they finally got to Sasuke's apartment the pain was almost unbearable. Kakashi sat Sasuke down on the couch and took at look at him. He was pale and exhausted. Kakashi could see that he was in a great deal of pain. He knew that Sasuke would still want to take a shower; Kakashi was hoping that he could convince him against it or to have a bath instead.

"Sasuke you can't take a shower; however, you can take a bath. If you get dizzy then at least you're sitting down and not at risk of falling and smashing your head."

Sasuke gave a nod then went to get up when Kakashi kept him in his place.

"I'll get the bath ready you sit here. Your chakra still hasn't recovered yet, that collar did a lot of damaged it's going to take some time."

Kakashi got up and began to run the water; he had to make sure the water wasn't too hot to make the wounds worse. Once that was done he went and grabbed a pair of Sasuke's clothes so he would be able to get out of the hospital ones. Once the water was finished he helped get Sasuke off the couch and into the bathroom.

"The water will sting a little bit. So be careful."

With that Kakashi left Sasuke alone to get undressed and into the tub. He didn't close the door all the way just incase something happened. Sasuke slowly got into the tub and submerged himself into the water. Kakashi could hear a whimper coming from the bathroom. He knew Sasuke's ass would hurt the most. In any normal rape case the area is sore but Sasuke's wasn't a normal one. Kakashi found that out after Tsunade had pulled him aside and told him that she expected a jagged foreign object was used as well.

Kakashi clenched his fists; rage filled his chest at the mere thought of someone touching Sasuke like that. It wasn't bad enough to make him defenseless and rape him he had to cause serious damage to. Part of Kakashi hoped that Snider was dead; it would be better and easier for Sasuke to move on. However, the parental half of Kakashi wished for Snider to be alive so he could do everything that he did to Sasuke, his son. Kakashi went into Sasuke's room and put a few of his things in a bag then went and sat down on the couch.

The water burned worse then Sasuke had expected it to. He had managed to get all the blood off from his body. With the help of lots of soap he was able to get the smell off from him. No matter how hard he scrubbed he just couldn't get Snider's touch off of his skin. His eyes were becoming heavy; his mind was getting dizzy from the heat of the water. After fifteen minutes he decided to get out before anymore damage was done.

After getting dried off and dressed he made his way back to the couch where Kakashi was sitting.

"You alright?"

"Would you be alright?"

Kakashi reached his hand out to touch Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke flinched away and fear came back into his eyes. Kakashi snapped his hand back quickly.

"I'm… I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for Sasuke. None of this is your fault, none of it."

"I just… I'm just not ready to be touched. Does… does that make…sense?"

"It makes perfect sense Sasuke. After what happened to you its normal not wanting to be touched. Come on let's head over to my place so you can sleep."

Sasuke have a quick nod and got up. Kakashi grabbed the bag of Sasuke's clothes and helped him walk once again. Kakashi's house wasn't that far from Sasuke's; it only took them fifteen minutes to get there. Once inside Kakashi guided Sasuke to the room he would be staying in. After putting the bag down he helped Sasuke get into bed. Sasuke wasn't use to any of this, the only person that ever tucked him in was Itachi and that was on the rare occasions. He wasn't use to the affection or the gentle touch of someone that cared. Yes Itachi had always been there for Sasuke but he was still cold and didn't show any emotion towards Sasuke. The older Itachi got the more annoyed he seemed to grow of

Sasuke.

Sasuke couldn't understand why Kakashi was doing any of this. It wasn't his job or his responsibility and yet he was more then happy to help him. Kakashi had gone after him, had put up with Sasuke's tears and comforted him. When ever Sasuke cried growing up it normally resulted in a slap to the head; or he was alone in his bed at night. Sasuke didn't know why he had a weird feeling in his chest every time he was around Kakashi. There was just something about him that made Sasuke feel safe and wanted. Two feelings that Sasuke had never felt from anyone before.

Sasuke at one point that the feeling was love that a son would have with a father. However, he wasn't sure what love felt like he never had it. Sasuke had decided whatever the feel was he would just enjoy it while it lasted instead of trying to decode it.

"Get some sleep Sasuke, you need it."

Kakashi walked to the door.

"Good night."

"Night."

Kakashi closed the door behind him but just like the bathroom door didn't close it all the way. He made his way towards the couch and pulled out his favorite book.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It was cold so very cold. Pain began to move up his body and slowly it engulfed his entire body. He was dizzy; it was an ongoing struggle to keep his eyes open. He tried to move but quickly found out that he was bound by something. He slowly opened his eyes once more fighting the urge to pass out. He took in the scenery; the room was empty except for a table that held objects on it, objects that he couldn't clearly see. He looked up and saw his wrists bound by chain. As he turned his head that's when he noticed; his legs were straight up in the air and spread wide open held up by the chain that was attached to the wall.

To his udder horror he could see someone walking towards him. The man held a dildo in one hand and a sick grin on his face. Sasuke began squirming trying to get free from the chains but it was no use he couldn't move, he was completely helpless. The man closed the gap between him and Sasuke and bent down in front of him. The room was bright but Sasuke couldn't see the man's face no matter how hard he tried.

The man placed the toy at Sasuke's entrance and without hesitation shoved it all the way inside of him. Sasuke let out a scream as he was stretched he could feel his insides being torn in two. The man left the toy inside Sasuke and made his way towards Sasuke's mouth. The man grabbed a chunk of Sasuke's hair and pulled his head forward. Sasuke knew what the man wanted; it didn't take a genius to figure it out.

"If you do what I say, I won't have to punish you."

The man's voice was dark and full of hatred. Sasuke hated how the man said "Punish" it made him not want to know what that would entitle. Sasuke swallowed and took a deep breathe then began to open his mouth. He stuck his tongue out and began to swirl it around the tip of his hard cock. The taste of the man's precum began to fill his mouth.

"Suck on it whore."

Slowly Sasuke began to take the man's cock in his mouth. He slowly began to move up and down along his shaft. As he moved he kept swirling his tongue on the tip. The man pushed Sasuke's head down until his entire cock was in Sasuke's mouth. The man began thrusting his cock deep making Sasuke choke. Sasuke could hear the man moaning every time it hit the back of Sasuke's throat. The man's pace quickened and he soon found his release. The man pushed the cock all the way in when he came; Sasuke could feel cum running down his throat.

"Swallow it all whore."

The man kept his cock at the back of Sasuke's throat as he tried to swallow the man's cum. Once the cum was gone the man began to thrust into Sasuke's mouth once again.

"Suck it hard. Make me hard so I can fuck you whore."

Sasuke could feel tears burning behind his eyes. He didn't want any of this, but he had no choice he couldn't move he was helpless. Slowly Sasuke began to feel the man getting hard again. The man pulled his cock out of Sasuke's mouth and made his way towards Sasuke's ass. He pulled the dildo out of Sasuke's ass and positioned his cock at Sasuke's tight entrance. That's when he was able to see it; the man's face was Snider.

He gave Sasuke a sick grin then shoved his hard cock all the way inside Sasuke. Sasuke closed his eyes as a scream escaped his lips. Pain filled every pore in his body as Snider brutally raped him. Sasuke opened his eyes and to his udder shock he saw that it was no Snider raping him but his father. His father was thrusting into him hard. Sasuke could hear his name being called in the background, but he couldn't make out the voice. The voice became louder and clearer; Sasuke tried to focus on the voice calling his name instead of his father.

The voice was familiar to him the more he heard it. He soon realized that the voice belonged to Kakashi, Kakashi was calling his name. Kakashi's voice became louder and louder until it was the only thing he could hear. Sasuke closed his eyes trying to focus on Kakashi's voice instead of the pain. He could feel his body being shook; after a few minutes he decided to open his eyes.

To his complete shock his eyes met Kakashi leaning over him with a concerned look on his face. Sasuke shot up into a sitting position pain filled his whole body making it hard for him to move. His eyes wondered around the room; he was on a warm bed, the room was bright and warm he saw his bag in one of the corners of the room. Sasuke noticed that he was shaking; he hoped that Kakashi would think it was from the pain but he knew that Kakashi would know better.

"It's okay Sasuke you were having a nightmare."

"It felt so real."

Sasuke's voice was barely a whisper but Kakashi was able to hear him. He gently ran his hand through Sasuke's hair trying to calm him down. He knew that Sasuke would have nightmares after what happened; it was part of the reason why he wanted Sasuke to stay with him. Kakashi knew Sasuke had nightmares after the Clan was destroyed he hated the thought of Sasuke waking up scared and alone.

What Kakashi didn't know was that Sasuke was not scared by what was happening to him but rather who was doing it. It terrified Sasuke to no end when he looked up and saw his father's face looking down on him. It brought back so many painful memories; memories that had yet been healed ever after all those years. Sasuke never told anyone what happened between him and his father;

Itachi always suspected it but Sasuke never said anything out loud. No one ever seemed to care enough to sit there as he tried to tell them what happened. Itachi always got that look on his face that he truly didn't care. Even though he brought him to the hospital all those times he truly didn't feel loved by Itachi. Sasuke never felt loved by anyone before in his life, no one ever hugged him or kissed him goodnight growing up.

Sasuke looked at Kakashi; Kakashi seemed to care about him why Sasuke didn't understand. He was weak, pathetic he felt like he wasn't worthy of anyone's love or affection especially Kakashi's. Sasuke debated whether or not he should tell Kakashi; he had to tell someone it was destroying him inside and out. Kakashi could easily read Sasuke's face.

"What's on your mind?"

Sasuke shifted and looked down for a few minutes he didn't know if Kakashi would really listen to him or not. Part of him told him to forget it and move on; however, there was this other part that told him to tell Kakashi that he would understand and listen.

"Can…can you…keep a secret?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kakashi looked Sasuke in the eyes. They were full of pain and pleading, pleading for someone to listen to him to just sit there and listen to what he had to say. What he needed to say. Kakashi knew that he normally wouldn't have agreed to keep something a secret without knowing what it was. Especially after what happened to Sasuke he needed all the information he could about Snider; however, part of Kakashi knew it wouldn't be about Snider.

"Sasuke whatever you tell me will stay between me and you only. I give you my word."

"Growing… growing up something… father he… he would make me… do things…"

Kakashi saw how difficult it was for Sasuke to tell him what happened. So Kakashi decided to go against his first thought of not asking questions.

"Okay when did he first start making you do things?"

Sasuke was a little relieved that Kakashi had asked him a question, there was so much pain he didn't know where to start.

"Every Uchiha goes and gets their IQ tested when they turn three. Itachi went and that's when they found out he was going to be a genius. So everyone was really excited to see what mine would be. When we all got there my father looked at me and told me to do my best. So I went in and took the test and thirty minutes later the man came out and called us into his office. That's when he told my parents that I was an Indigo child."

"I know your father was against people that had very high IQ's. That he didn't see the point; it was all about physical strength when it came to him."

"That night I went to bed and he came in a few minutes later. I told him that I didn't want to be a ninja that I wanted to go to school. After that that's when he… when he…"

Tears began to burn behind Sasuke's eyes once again. He fought them back he didn't want to cry, he cried too much in the last few days he didn't want Kakashi to see him like this anymore.

"He raped you."

Sasuke gave a nod and took a deep breathe trying to fight the tears back. If he was going to cry it would be when Kakashi was gone.

"I didn't know what he was doing. I knew I didn't like it that… that it hurt."

Kakashi reached his hand out to touch Sasuke, but quickly put it down remembering how he didn't want to be touched.

"How often did he rape you?"

"He would do it once a week but he would….he would beat me everyday. By the time I was four he was doing it everyday."

It was hard for Kakashi to be sitting there. Sasuke's words cut through him like knives. If that wasn't bad enough the look in Sasuke's eyes were heartbreaking. Kakashi could tell that he never told anyone what happened to him all those years.

"He…he told me that it was my punishment. That it was my fault that I was smart and weak. That he had to do what he did to make me strong. He told me every chance he got that I wasn't his son… that I was nothing. Over the years it got worse he began to lock me in my closet for days. He would…tie me up outside at night when there were storms."

Kakashi didn't know how much more he could take. He couldn't handle seeing Sasuke like this and hearing this. Kakashi knew that he couldn't get Sasuke to stop now; Sasuke needed him to be strong for him.

"Where was your mother and Itachi through all of this?"

Sasuke took a few shaky breathes.

"Mother stated to make me do all the housework and cooking. If I didn't do things quick enough she would throw things at me, or hit me with the frying pan. She was just like the rest of the Clan; she refused to go against my father and eventually joined in."

It hurt Kakashi to hear that Sasuke's own mother was hurting him as well. She always appeared to be so gentle and loving around people.

"And Itachi?"

"When he wasn't on missions he would bring me to the hospital once it got bad enough. Other then that he really didn't seem to care. Over the years he stopped talking to me and he stopped taking me to the hospital unless I begged him to. I never told anyone. Sometimes at night I can still feel my father's hands on me I can still hear his voice."

"What does he say?"

"That I'm nothing, worthless. That it was my entire fault for being smart… that no one could love someone as smart and worthless as me."

Sasuke could hold the tears back anymore. What started out as a single tear rolling down his cheek. By the time he was done that sentence he couldn't stop the tears. Kakashi could actually see Sasuke's heart completely break at that last sentence. He knew he shouldn't but he just couldn't help himself Sasuke was in so much pain. He got up and sat right beside Sasuke on the bed and wrapped his arms around him and hugged him. Sasuke curled up against Kakashi's chest despite the pain he was in.

"He's right. Everything father said was right."

"Sasuke no. Look at me please."

Sasuke looked up at Kakashi. Kakashi placed his hand on Sasuke's chin gently making sure Sasuke wouldn't look away as he spoke.

"It is not your fault. Your father and your family had problems of their own and they took it out on you. You are nothing that he said to you. Sasuke I love you like my own son and I love you because you are smart and caring. You are nothing like the rest of them. I don't want you thinking that what your father said was true because it's not."

Sasuke placed his head against Kakashi's chest and kept crying.

"No one has ever said that to me before."

"Said what?"

"That they love me."

"I mean every word of it Sasuke."

After a few minutes Sasuke's tears began to slow down and eventually stop. He was still curled up against Kakashi's chest he didn't want to pull away from the warmth.

"Thank you for listening to me."

"Anytime Sasuke you can tell me anything."

Kakashi placed a kiss on Sasuke's forehead.

"You need to get some sleep. Your body needs to heal."

Kakashi looked down only to see Sasuke fast asleep in his arms. Kakashi smiled and slowly moved to gently place Sasuke back down on the bed. Sasuke moaned and curled up into the pillow. Kakashi stroked Sasuke's hair a few times and then made his way back out to the living room.

Kakashi still couldn't believe everything that Sasuke had been through in his short little life. Kakashi always believed that Sasuke was a fighter now he believed nothing stronger then that. He sat down on the couch and pulled out his favorite book. Kakashi had a good feeling that Sasuke wouldn't be having any more nightmares for tonight.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The ANBU that Tsunade sent finally arrived at the meat plants location. They began to search every room; finally they found the one that held Sasuke captive. They saw the chains on the wall stained with Sasuke's blood. The table off to the left with the different items on it; one ANBU began to bag all of the evidence so they could bring it back to Tsunade.

The other ANBU's began to look for Snider. They searched the whole room and the remainder of the building and came up empty handed. The man called Snider was no where to be seen, which could only mean one thing he was still alive. The ANBU's grabbed all of the evidence and headed back towards Konoha hoping they would be able to track Snider down another way.

The sunlight shinning into the room woke Sasuke up. He glanced over and saw that it was twelve thirty in the afternoon. Sasuke slowly rolled over a whimper escaped his lips when the pain hit him full force. Anytime he moved his body would scream at him. He had a really bad headache, his wrist and leg we're killing him, his throat was sore and his butt was so sore he couldn't lay on it. Sasuke just stayed on his right side and tried to go back to sleep but the pain just wouldn't let him.

Kakashi came into the room after hearing Sasuke's groans. Kakashi knew Sasuke would be sore but he didn't expect him to be this sore. He went and sat down on the side of the bed and began stroking Sasuke's hair. Sasuke was shaking from the pain and small whimpering sounds escaped from his mouth every now and then.

"It hurts Kakashi."

"Shh I know Sasuke. Do you want a sedative to put you back to sleep?"

Sasuke thought about it for a few moments. He hated taking drugs of any kind he didn't like how they made him feel. However, right at that moment he couldn't handle the pain it was as bad as it was when it had happened. Slowly he nodded his head yes. Kakashi got up and made his way towards the bathroom where he kept his supplies. In all honesty Kakashi didn't actually expect Sasuke to say yes to the sedative. He knew just how much Sasuke hated drugs of any kind, so for him to willingly take a sedative Kakashi knew the pain was unbearable.

Kakashi returned back into the bedroom and gave Sasuke the sedative. Sasuke placed it in his mouth and swallowed it. Kakashi sat there and continued to stroke Sasuke's hair for a few minutes until the sedative worked and he was fast asleep once again. Kakashi then got up and made his way to the living room. He was about to sit down when there was a knock at his door. He made his way over to the door and opened it he was met by Tsunade's worried face.

"Tsunade Sama please come in."

"Thank you Kakashi."

Tsunade walked into Kakashi's house and took a look around quickly with her eyes as she waited for Kakashi to close the door.

"Where is Sasuke?"

"He's in the bedroom I just gave him a sedative."

"You gave him a sedative?" Tsunade couldn't help the look of surprise that played on her face. Sasuke was never one to take any medicine especially sedatives.

"He's in a great deal of pain he can't even move. I asked if he wanted one and he said yes."

"He must be in a great deal of pain if he agreed to take a sedative. Show me where he is I might be able to help with the pain."

Kakashi nodded then headed towards the bedroom Sasuke was in. He guided Tsunade inside the room and she made her way towards the bed. She had to check Sasuke out but she didn't want to startle him. She slowly began to shake Sasuke to see if he would wake up or not. The sedative was in full affect Sasuke didn't even make a sound or move.

"Kakashi can you leave us alone for a few moments I need to check something out."

Kakashi gave Tsunade a concerned look but knew he was in no position to argue so he made his way out into the living room. The ANBU had arrived back in Konoha just under an hour ago and she had to make sure if what she suspected was true or not. Slowly she rolled Sasuke onto his stomach and pulled the blanket off from him. She had to do this quickly and hope to whatever God was listening that Sasuke didn't wake up.

She gently pulled Sasuke's shorts down as well as his boxers. She then reached for her bag that she had brought with her and pulled out a metal instrument. She then slowly placed the instrument at Sasuke's entrance and began to push it inside him. She knew she needed to be careful Sasuke was already sore beyond what he could handle he didn't need anymore pain.

She was relieved that Sasuke didn't move once the instrument was inserted all the way. She then began to open it causing Sasuke's ass to stretch so she could get a better look. Once it was open all the way she turned on her small light and was able to see the full extent of the damage as well as confirm her assumption.

Once she was done she carefully removed the instrument and placed it back in her bag. She pulled Sasuke's boxers and shorts back on then turned him over. She placed he hands over Sasuke's body and began to heal his wounds once again. She wasn't able to heal then properly or completely yesterday due to Sasuke's behavior. Now that he was sedated she would be able to turn the pain into a dull ache. After she was finished she placed the cover back on Sasuke grabbed her bag and made her way out to the living room.

Kakashi didn't like the fact that Tsunade had asked him to live the room. She comes over to his apartment and then kicks him out of one of his bedrooms without an explanation. He was going to find out what Tsunade had done to Sasuke and what was going on. When Tsunade walked into the room she could see the look on Kakashi's face. He wanted to know what the meaning of all this was.

"Calm down Kakashi. I will explain to you everything that is going on. Let's just sit down on the couch and discus this."

Once they were both sitting Kakashi took a second to gather his thoughts and control his emotions.

"So what were you doing in there that I could not be apart of?"

"I needed to finish the exam on Sasuke. The less people that would be apart of that the better."

"What exam? I thought u finished everything at the hospital?"

"There was still part of the Sexual Assault I needed to finish. So with him being sedated I was able to collect what I needed."

"What did you find?"

"The ANBU I sent out after you arrived at the location and checked the whole building. They brought back whatever they could that was in the room Sasuke was in. Do you remember seeing a table in the room?"

"I remember seeing a table but the objects I didn't really see or pay attention to."

"They brought the objects back and I ran some tests on them."

"What were the objects?"

"Some were various sizes of vibrators, a whip, a dagger with blood on it, and they brought the chains back. I tested them all for DNA to see if anything came up."

"Did anything come up?"

"The blood on the chains came back as Sasuke's. There were two vibrators that held Sasuke's blood on them as well as the whip. The dagger also contained Sasuke's blood."

"Sasuke didn't have any cuts though just the whip markings on him. So how did the dagger get his blood on it?"

Tsunade took a deep breath she knew Kakashi was a genius and he would ask the right questions. She just didn't know how to tell Kakashi any of this. She knew what Sasuke meant to him she could see it at the hospital; Kakashi loved Sasuke like he was his own son and what she had to say was not easy.

"In the hospital I told you that I suspected a jagged object was used to rape Sasuke. I wasn't sure of it at the time but when I received the dagger the markings looked familiar. So I came here to check and see if the dagger would match the wounds inside of Sasuke."

"And do they?"

"They do; Sasuke was raped with the dagger which is why he is in the pain that he is in. The dagger wasn't sharp luckily it was dull or it could have killed Sasuke. I think we can both agree though that killing Sasuke wasn't his point."

"No it wasn't he wanted to put Sasuke through as much pain as he could."

"I was able to heal Sasuke more so he'll be a little sore but he will be able to move around without all of that pain. So when he wakes up in a few hours he'll be better. We also ran the prints we found on the objects there was an unknown and on one of the vibrators there was Sasuke's prints."

"What?"

"I don't know how they got on it that's something that only Sasuke can answer right now."

"I'll see if he'll tell me but don't get your hopes up on that one. What about Snider did they find his body?"

"They searched all throughout the building and the surrounding area. They didn't find Snider or any trace of where he might have gone to."

"So he is still alive. What about the camera?"

"There was none there when they had arrived. Snider must have taken it with him just incase Sasuke decided to talk or if he was captured I would assume."

"Alright, so now what?"

"I sent the dagger off to see if it matches the stab wounds on the boy they found. As well as all the finger prints and DNA we got from Sasuke's swab. We need to try and connect Snider to that boy's death. I've also requested to have any information they have on Snider and the boy's case to be brought to me. We need to find Snider before he finds not only a new victim but Sasuke as well."

"He's going to be looking for Sasuke. Sasuke can testify against him and ID him, he's not going to just let Sasuke go."

"Exactly so until we capture Snider Sasuke is to stay here with you. Also I won't be sending you out on a mission within the near future. Once Sasuke is better and if Snider is still not caught then I'll send you both on the same mission. Protecting Sasuke is number one here."

"That's fine with me I want to make sure Sasuke's okay after everything that has happened to him."

"Alright if you get any information out of him let me know. I know it's not an easy topic right now but the sooner we know what happened the better off we'll be."

Kakashi just gave a nod and watched Tsunade leave his apartment.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Their conversation kept playing over and over again in Kakashi's head as he waited for Sasuke to wake up. He couldn't get over the fact that Snider raped his Sasuke was a dagger. The pain of being stabbed is bad enough on its own Kakashi couldn't imagine the pain of being not only stabbed but raped with a dagger; no wonder Sasuke could barely move.

The minutes seemed to drone on and on. Kakashi need to talk to Sasuke he needed that information from him. As much as he didn't want to pressure Sasuke; now that Snider is alive and no doubt hunting Sasuke he needed to know what happened. He needed to know the whole story so he could protect Sasuke from Snider before anything else happened to him. Kakashi knew that he would never be able to forgive himself if anything like this happened to Sasuke again. Shaking his head Kakashi sat back down on the couch and tried to focus on reading his book. All he could do was hope that Sasuke would wake up soon.

Anger filled every fiber in his being. Blood dripped down from the side of his head where he was last hit. Over all of the years he had been doing this he never once got caught not once. Nor did anyone actually attempt to save his next victim. His blood was boiling he didn't like it when things were taken away from him especially when money was involved. Snider wiped away the blood that was trailing down the side of his head. He was almost back in his village where he knew he would be safe. After all no one dared tried to do anything to him in the village they all knew better.

Snider looked down at his hand that held the video camera. He was going to get his Uchiha whore back if it was the last thing he did. One way or another Sasuke was going to make him money and a great deal of money at that. He planned on making Sasuke's life a living hell until he had no other choice but to run from his precious village. He would turn Sasuke into a whore and all he needed was what the video tape held. Snider entered the front gate of his village and felt a relief wash over him.

He owned these village streets no one dared to try anything with him. It wasn't hard really to obtain his street status; it was a shady and dangerous village all it really took was for him to start a prostitution ring. Once people got a good feel for his whores they began to protect him. He could do anything he wants in this village and no one would say otherwise.

He made his way back to his apartment. His apartment was located right in the middle of downtown. He was able to keep an eye on his whores and his drug runners from his apartment. It also worked nicely for the bar and club scene. Once he was back at his apartment he went into the bathroom to check out the damage that was done.

It wasn't as bad as he originally thought. There were a few bruises and a cut to the forehead but other then that he was fine. After bandaging up his forehead he made his way over to his computer where he could begin to work on the tape. To Snider Sasuke was a whore he just didn't want to accept it yet; so if he didn't want to accept it then Snider was going to force him to. He downloaded the contents of the video tape on to his computer. He then began to edit it to his liking. Once he was pleased with the result he then proceeded to burn off copies onto a DVD.

He was going to make Sasuke a whore one way or another. If Sasuke wasn't willing to play by the rules then he would force him to leave Konoha. He will go to different villages from here to Konoha; selling the DVD of Sasuke fucking himself and clips of Snider fucking Sasuke and him begging for more.

'_He won't even see it coming until it's too late.' _ He thought

Once he was done burning a few hundred copies he took a shower and got changed. Then he grabbed a bag and put the DVD's into it and began to head out. He would see how many he sold in his own village; then if he needed more he would burn some before heading off towards Konoha.

Sasuke began to stir in his sleep. Slowly he began to open his eyes; the room was still bright but the sun had started to go down from the look of the room. Sasuke looked over at the clock it was now almost five o'clock. Slowly and carefully he began to roll over, only this time there was a slight dull pain. A small smile appeared on Sasuke's soft features he was able to handle this level of pain. He rubbed his eyes trying to gain focus and slowly got up from the warm bed.

Slowly he made his way towards the bedroom door and headed into the living room. Kakashi looked up from his book pleased to see that Sasuke was not only awake but in better shape. Kakashi put his book down and helped Sasuke sit down on the couch.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling ok. There's not much pain anymore."

"Tsunade came by and finished healing you. You'll be a little sore still for a day or two but as you can tell the pain is more bearable."

"Ya the pain isn't anywhere near the level it was at. So I can go home in a few days then?"

"Do you not like staying here with me?" Kakashi asked jokingly.

"Oh no it's not that… I like being…it's just that your not use to having someone around invading your space."

Kakashi couldn't help but smirk under his mask. He knew what Sasuke meant by what he said and how he tried to cover it up. Sasuke wasn't the typical kid and he was often judged. Most people believed that he was just some emotionless stuck up brat that thought he was better then everyone. When in reality Sasuke was full of emotion, what he lacked was self confidence.

What people didn't see were the walls that Sasuke put up were hollow; what appeared to be someone full of arrogance, confidence and no emotion. When truly Sasuke was afraid to let anyone get close to him at the risk of being hurt. Sasuke truly didn't have any confidence in himself; after what Kakashi discovered last night he couldn't blame Sasuke for being the way that he was.

"You know Sasuke after living alone for countless years it's nice to have some company. There's something very important that I need to discuss with you. There are also some questions I need to ask that I didn't want to have to ask you so soon. However, some things have come up that have left me no choice."

"You want to know about what happened"

"I need to know what happened to you Sasuke. I also need to tell you that the ANBU that followed me to save you arrived at the meat plant that you were kept in. The man's name is Snider that kidnapped you; when I got there I fought him but I wasn't sure if he was dead or not. I was more concerned about you and getting you help then him. The ANBU checked the whole plant and the surrounding area and well Snider was no where to be found."

"So he's out there somewhere."

Kakashi could see fear fill Sasuke's eyes no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

"We will find him Sasuke I promise you. We're working on it right now trying to find his village we'll find him. Until then you need to be staying here with me just as a precaution until we take him down."

"He's going to be coming after me isn't he?"

"Sasuke I want you to listen to me. I will not let him hurt you again I promise you we will get him."

"What do you need to ask me then?"

"I didn't want to ask you these questions so soon; but with everything that has happened I need to know as much as I can. Let's just start from the beginning what were you doing before he took you?"

"I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk. I was on the main road and heading back to my place when I thought I felt someone's chakra. I looked around but I never saw anyone the next thing I knew I was hitting the concrete."

"How did you pass out? Did he hit you or injected something?"

"I don't know. I know he didn't hit me if he did I didn't feel it. I don't know how I passed out; all I know is when I felt someone I turned around and no one was there. Then when I turned back around to start walking everything went dark."

"Ok. What happened when you first gained consciousness what did you notice?"

"That it was cold. Um…I could tell that the sun was just starting to come up from the light coming through the window. Um…that I couldn't move with the chains where they were placed."

There were things that Sasuke would tell Kakashi but he wouldn't tell him everything. Kakashi had already known Sasuke was raped he wasn't going into detail about it. He would never tell anyone it was something he would take to his grave.

"How long would you say you were wake before you first saw Snider?"

"Maybe about thirty minutes. I tried to get out of the restraints but I couldn't slide my wrist out or pull the chain off the wall."

"The restraints were chakra resistant the only way for you to get out of them was someone else. Until someone used the key or their chakra you wouldn't have been able to get out of them. What did he look like?"

"He was thin but he was built. He had a lot of muscles that you wouldn't expect from his body type. He was about as tall as Gai with light brown hair that was short. Um…he had these blue eyes that were cold."

"What was he wearing?"

Sasuke shifted in his seat he knew the questions would become harder for him to answer the closer they got to the rape. He would never tell Kakashi about the rape so he had to give him enough information leading up to the rape.

"He um…he wasn't…um…he wasn't wearing anything."

"Did you notice if there were any scars or markings on his body or anything that stood out?"

"A tattoo of I think it was a tribal symbol at least it looked like one."

"Where was it?"

Sasuke looked down at the ground. Throughout the conversation his eyes never met Kakashi's. He couldn't stand seeing the look in Kakashi's eye, that look of guilt and pity. Sasuke knew dam well where the tattoo was but he didn't know how to tell Kakashi where it was. He was hoping by not answering him he would understand and move on from it. He was thrilled when he heard Kakashi sigh.

"I won't go too much into the rape Sasuke I just need a few details about it. When you woke up were you dressed still?"

Sasuke just nodded his head.

"How long after you saw him did he take your clothes off?"

Sasuke moved so that he was leaning against the side of the couch with his legs curled up to his chest. He still kept his look away from Kakashi's eye.

"A few minutes maybe. I don't really know exactly."

"How many times did he rape you?"

"I don't know."

"You were there for two days Sasuke, roughly Sasuke how many times?"

"Fifty…somewhere around there."

The more they got into the conversation the more Kakashi's blood boiled. He was unsure originally when they didn't know if Snider was alive or dead. Now after hearing this conversation he was dam glad that Snider was still alive. He would make him pay for everything he put Sasuke through.

"Ok, now there was a video camera there do you know if he turned it on at all?"

Sasuke thought about it for a few moments. He knew he really shouldn't lie in a situation like this; however, he also knew the questions that would follow if he did answer truthfully. Questions that he wouldn't be able to handle answering.

"No he didn't. He said he was saving it for later then you came in. He never touched the camera."

"Good because it was gone when the ANBU arrived I was worried there was something on it. Ok last question I promise; there was a dagger with your blood on it. I know this is hard but did he rape you with it?"

Sasuke lied about the camera so he knew he couldn't lie about this.

"When…when I um…I wouldn't do what he wanted at first. He would um… push um…push it in more…um…until I did what he um…what he wanted."

They sat there in silence for a few moments until Sasuke broke it.

"Can I go back to bed now?"

"Of course Sasuke."

Sasuke got up and made his way back into the bedroom. He wasn't tired he just couldn't hold in his tears any longer. He crawled onto the bed and got under the covers. He curled himself into a ball and let the tears fall. It hurt to talk about what happened just a few days ago he didn't want to remember any of it. He had lied to Kakashi about the video camera but he just couldn't tell him the truth about what was on it. He didn't want Kakashi to think he was a whore and enjoyed what happened to him.

Sasuke was afraid that if Kakashi found out the truth then he wouldn't love him anymore. He didn't want to lose Kakashi especially that way; he didn't think he could survive on his own. He laid in bed just crying his heart out he didn't want Kakashi to see him cry anymore he didn't want him to worry. He had to act tough and strong that he could handle what was going on even through he really couldn't. He just hoped that in a few days everything would be back to normal.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The next few days were a little hectic. Kakashi had told Tsunade that Snider never got the chance to use the video camera. She was relieved that they wouldn't have to worry about it if this went to court. Sasuke was also free from pain expect in his left leg when he tried to move it. Tsunade said it would take a little while for it to be fully healed. He had to get his blood taken to make sure there were no STD's or any other drug in his body. All of which came back negative which pleased Sasuke to no extent.

Sasuke had yet to see any of his fellow comrades; he just wasn't really ready to see anyone yet. He didn't know how they would act around him or if they would ask questions. Kakashi had tried a few times to get him to see them; after the third time he refused Kakashi let them know that he just simply wasn't ready yet. Sasuke was relieved that they understood and were respecting his wish.

Kakashi on the other hand was a completely different story. He did respect his wish for the last few days but today was different. He had invited Naruto and Sakura over to help him try and get Sasuke out of the house. Sasuke and Kakashi were sitting on the couch when there was a knock at the door.

Kakashi gave a Sasuke a look letting him know that everything would be alright; then he made his way to the door. Naruto and Sakura came walking in both with smiles on their faces; but Sasuke knew better he could tell that they were worried about him. Kakashi sat back down on the couch, Naruto sat in the chair and Sakura sat in the other chair.

"How are you feeling Sasuke?" Naruto asked

"I'm fine."

"Good cause we're going outside your too pale to be inside all day long."

"That is if you are up to it Sasuke. We all could go get something to eat." Sakura said.

"You have to go outside sometime Sasuke." Kakashi said.

Sasuke took a deep breath and looked at his Teammates. Naruto had this big grin stuck on his face with his blue eyes glowing at the thought of food. Sakura had her usual genuine smile and Kakashi had a look like he would kill Sasuke if he said no.

"Alright I give."

"Yay now let's go eat!"

"Calm down Naruto." Sakura said

They made their way to a small little restaurant where there wouldn't be very many people. Sasuke was thrilled that they decided to go to a small place that was relatively close by. Seeing his own Teammates was hard enough he didn't need a lot of other people crowding him.

Once they got to the restaurant they sat down and ordered their food when the waitress made her way over. Sasuke couldn't help but feel like he was being stared at the whole time. He knew that no one knew what had happened only those few in the hospital. There were two men sitting at another table a few feet away from them. They seemed to keep staring at Sasuke and whispering to themselves. Sasuke just tried to focus on what the conversation was at his table and chock it up to paranoia. After all no civilian know about what had happened.

Once they were finished with their meals they made their way home. The two men kept starring at Sasuke the whole time. As they walked past them, they stood up and the one bumped into Sasuke. The man's hands were almost touching Sasuke's ass.

"Whoa sorry about that didn't see you there."

"Don't worry about it."

The man let go of Sasuke and they made their way out the door. Once Kakashi and Sasuke were back at the apartment Sasuke went into his bedroom and closed the door. Kakashi let out a sigh he knew Sasuke would have a problem after that man had touched him. Shaking his head he made his way over to the couch and pulled out his book.

Over the next few weeks Sasuke was going out more and more. He never went out alone he was always with Kakashi. There was still no word on Snider. Tsunade decided that it was safe enough to let Kakashi go out on missions that were only a day or two long. Kakashi had a mission tonight that he had to leave for. He wouldn't be back for two days and they decided to go out for a quick bite to eat before he left.

Sasuke noticed that every time he went out there would be different men looking at him. He knew that it was just his imagination; he had to work on shaking it off. Once they got back to the apartment Kakashi grabbed his things and they said goodbye. Kakashi was nervous about leaving Sasuke alone for two days especially at night. However, a mission was a mission and he knew that Sasuke doesn't go out when Kakashi is not there. After taking one last look at Sasuke Kakashi walked out the door and made his way towards Konoha's front gate.

It was just after seven o'clock and it was already dark outside due to the colder months. It never got too cold in Konoha but this year seemed to be different. The last few nights it had actually reached below zero. Sasuke sat on the couch after making some popcorn and putting in a movie to fall asleep to. Sasuke would never admit it to anyone but he did enjoy staying with Kakashi even if it was just temporary. Kakashi made him feel wanted and not like a burden. It made him happy to be staying with Kakashi and feeling safe inside these walls.

Sasuke started the movie it was only about twenty minutes into it when he thought he heard the kitchen window open. He couldn't feel anyone's chakra but he decided to pause the movie and go take a look. He was positive it was just his imagination but he would humor himself and go see. Once he was in the kitchen he made his way over to the window it was still closed. He shook his head and went to turn around to go back into the living room.

Sasuke turned around and the next thing he knew someone grabbed him from behind.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Sasuke began to struggle against his attacker it was hard to really move with his knee still being sore. The man behind him was bigger and stronger then Sasuke by far; Sasuke knew he wouldn't stand a chance against him like this. Another man appeared in front of him.

"Calm down we're not here to hurt you we just want to chat."

"What do you want?"

"Like I said we just want to chat let's sit down at the table shall we."

The man that had Sasuke pushed him into a chair and stood behind him to make sure he didn't try to escape. The other man sat down across from Sasuke.

"I must say I love your work Sasuke. Your little video was simply delicious the only flaw was it was too short."

"I don't know what you're talking about. What video?"

"That video you made with Snider. He made a few copies and got a few people to buy them."

"Copies?"

"Yes he originally made only three hundred but they went fast so he had to make more. He sold them from his home village all the way to Konoha. When I bought one it was his last one out of eight hundred copies. You're a very popular whore now."

"I'm not a whore I don't know what he told you but I didn't make any video willingly."

"You looked dam willing to me. You are a whore only a whore would enjoy fucking themselves with a vibrator and playing with yourself."

"Shut up!"

"Now calm down. If I were you I would be more concerned about the fact that over a hundred copies were sold in Konoha. Why do you think you've been getting so many men's attention recently? You're very popular now Sasuke."

"I didn't want to do any of it, I had to do what I had to do to survive and get out alive."

"You think people are really going to understand that? All they are going to understand is that you fucked yourself on camera and cam. When they watch it they are going to see you being a whore. They'll be disgusted by you and hate you, they might even make you an exile for this."

"No they wouldn't do that Kakashi he would understand he wouldn't treat me any differently."

"Kakashi are you serious, that man doesn't care about you he's letting you get close and comfortable so he can fuck you."

"No that's not true you're lying!"

"Am I? I went to Kakashi about the tape after I watched it I recorded our little conversation; why don't you listen to what Kakashi said."

"_Hey Kakashi I need to talk to you about something."_

"_Alright what seems to be the matter?"_

"_This Snider guy came up to me earlier tonight said he had something I might be interested in seeing."_

"_Snider? What did he want?"_

"_Well he said he was from another village, that he had a new product that he was selling. I asked him what it was and he told me it was a video tape of someone from the village. Said it was a short porn and I could buy it for thirty bucks. He assured me that it would be worth every cent. So I figured what the hell and I bought it. When I got home I put it in and that's when I saw Uchiha Sasuke fucking himself with a vibrator and playing with himself."_

"_He was what?!"_

"_At first I thought he must have been forced but right before he came he looked right at the camera and called out master. He enjoyed every second of it. He's sold the videos all over the place in other villages about eight hundred of them he said. I figured you should know."_

"_He enjoyed it eh?"_

"_I'm afraid so he didn't look forced or unwilling at all."_

"_Good it will make it easier for me when I fuck him."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Well this whole time I've been putting up with his tears and everything. Building his trust so he would spread his legs for me; however, now that I know he's nothing but some whore I won't have to wait for him to trust me. Once I get back from this mission in two days I'll just tie him up and fuck him. He's nothing but a whore so he'll enjoy it better that way."_

"_So the fact that this Snider guy is selling these video tapes doesn't piss you off?"_

"_Why the hell would it. He deserves it; if he wants to act like a whore then he'll get treated like one. Once I get back from my mission I'll make him my personal whore."_

The man turned the tape off. Sasuke sat there with tears burning behind his eyes. He couldn't believe that Kakashi would say such horrible things about him. It broke his heart to hear Kakashi speak that way about him and calling him a whore. He knew that it was all too good to be true. He knew that he was fooling himself if he really thought Kakashi could love someone like him. Now what was he suppose to do everyone would think he's a whore they'll kick him out of Konoha. Where was he supposed to go if he couldn't stay in Konoha?

"I told you that you are nothing more then a piece of ass to Kakashi. So now what are you going to do. The whole village will soon enough find out your nothing but some whore."

"I'm not a whore. I didn't want to do any of that."

"If you didn't want it you wouldn't have gotten so hard. You wouldn't have cam. I'll make a deal with you; I'll see to it that no one says anything about the video tape. It will be like it never happened and all you have to do is prove that you're not a whore. Simple enough isn't it? After all you say your not a whore so then prove it and all of this goes away."

"What would I have to do?"

"I'll take that as a yes."

Just then the guy behind Sasuke grabbed him and threw him down on the table. Sasuke struggled as hard as he could but his leg was screaming at him. The man was too strong for Sasuke to win against him physically and all too soon he was lying on the table. His stomach was against the table top and he was being held down. While the other man pulled out four different pairs of handcuffs and one by one handcuffed Sasuke's arms and legs to the table legs.

"Stop this! What are you doing?!"

"I told you all you have to do is prove that you are not a whore like you said. Once I'm convinced then I'll make all of the video tapes go away."

The other man pulled out a knife and cut Sasuke's clothing off. He was now chained to the table completely naked. Because of the size of the table Sasuke's arms and legs were spread wide open. The man walked up to Sasuke with a dildo gag in his hand. He grabbed a chunk of Sasuke's hair and pulled his head up.

"Open your mouth or would you like it better if I forced you."

Sasuke opened his mouth so the man could shove the gag in his mouth. Once it was all the way inside he put the strap around Sasuke's head. Then went and grabbed the video camera.

"The rules are simple Sasuke if you can go through all of this and not get hard, then the video tapes go away. But if you do get hard and prove that you are a whore I'll make copies of the new video and sell it myself. Let's begin.

The man turned the video camera on. The larger man made his way over to the bag and pulled out a dildo three times the size of your average cock. It was also a foot long. The man came behind Sasuke and without any preparation, lube or warning he shoved the whole thing inside of Sasuke's ass. Sasuke screamed into the gag as he felt his ass being ripped apart by the dildo. The man then turned it on as high as it would go.

"Look at that hm. That's a big dildo you got up your ass that's going to feel real good in a few moments. Oo look at that blood coming down your thighs did that ripe your tight ass. It felt good though didn't it?"

Sasuke didn't say anything his ass hurt so badly. It hurt worse then it did when Snider raped him so many times. Then the larger man did something Sasuke didn't expect he grabbed Sasuke's hips and forced them back. Making Sasuke go up onto his knees and his arms flat out in front of him. He then began to move the dildo in and out of his ass.

At first it hurt but after a few minutes the man hit something and Sasuke let out a muffled moan. This caused both the men to smirk. The larger man kept hitting Sasuke on his spot with every thrust.

"Just a few more minutes Sasuke and if you don't get hard we'll stop. However, if you do get hard then you'll do whatever we want."

Sasuke focused on anything other then what was going on. It was hard it felt so good every time he hit that one spot he thought for sure he was going to get hard. Then suddenly the man stopped and made his way towards Sasuke's crotch. He began to stroke it gently then he licked the tip of Sasuke's cock tasting the precum. Sasuke couldn't block the sensation out he felt himself get hard. Between the man touching him and the vibrator he just couldn't block it out anymore.

"My my Sasuke your all hard. Too bad the five minutes aren't up yet. If he makes you cum within the remaining minutes you are going to not only do whatever we want but you'll have to act like the whore you really are."

The larger man took Sasuke's cock into his mouth and began sucking on it hard taking him deep. He knew that Sasuke wouldn't last that long. So he moved his hand up to fuck Sasuke with the dildo again. Sasuke felt something build up in his stomach he couldn't take much more of this. Moans were escaping from his mouth and then he came into the man's mouth.

"You really are a whore you couldn't even go a few minutes without cumming. You want this bad don't you whore. So let's give it to him."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

And so it began. The two men tortured Sasuke all the way until it was two in the morning. They both forced him to suck on their dicks; they both fucked him over and over again. They left him tied up the whole time Sasuke screamed with every thrust they put him through. His ass was swollen, red and bleeding. They fucked him with multiple dildos all different sizes. At the very end they made him beg to cum only to be forced to do it himself as they whipped him. Throughout it all they punched and whipped him. Sasuke could see blood on the walls every time the whip was brought back. Once they were finished they left Sasuke there on the floor curled up and completely broken.

Sasuke couldn't stop the tears from pouring down his face. It all hurt he didn't want any of it and he couldn't understand why his body betrayed him like that. His mind was screaming at him to make it all stop and he couldn't. The only time he got hard was at the beginning after that he didn't. He couldn't move it hurt too much. There was blood pouring down his thighs; blood was all over the table and the floor from his whip marks. His leg was in excruciating pain from being forced to hold up his weight for so long; it was all read and swollen.

All the physical pain that he was in was nothing compared to what Kakashi had said about him. His heart broke into a million pieces with Kakashi's words about him calling him a whore. Kakashi was the first person to ever tell Sasuke that he loved him not only that that he loved him like a son. Sasuke had never heard those words before not from his father, Itachi or his mother. To hear Kakashi say that he loved him then call him a whore broke his heart.

Sasuke knew what he would have to do. He would have to leave Konoha before anyone found out about all of this. Carefully and slowly he got up and made his way to the bedroom for a pair of clothes. He grabbed a pair of black pants and a black long sleeved shirt; after getting dressed through the pain Sasuke decided to leave a note for Kakashi. He didn't know why but he just felt like he couldn't leave without leaving one.

After a good fifteen minutes and several tears latter Sasuke finished the note and placed it on the bed. He knew that Kakashi would come back and look for Sasuke in here. Sasuke then headed out the door to leave Konoha forever. He didn't know where he was going or what he was going to do all he knew was that he couldn't stay in Konoha.

Sasuke walked out the front gates of Konoha complete unaware of two things. The first being that the larger man was outside watching Sasuke as he left and snuck back into the apartment to leave a note and the tape recorder. The other was the storm warning that was due to strike within the hour. It was predicted to be the coldest night Konoha has ever had with a record braking minus twenty degrees all throughout the fire country.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

It had been a tiring mission. It wasn't a very difficult one all Kakashi had to do was bring a few scrolls over to a neighboring village. What made it tiring was the snow storm that hit the fire country; it came the night he left and it was still going pretty strong. Kakashi was thankful that he actually watched the news before he left and packed extra blankets and his winter jacket. Needless to say he was looking forward to being inside warm with Sasuke. He never had anyone to come home to after a mission and he had gotten use to seeing Sasuke and telling him what happened. Kakashi was sure he would get a laugh out of Sasuke for this one.

Kakashi entered Konoha's gates and made his way to his apartment; he would hand in his report when the weather cleared up. Once he got to his apartment he put his key in and to his surprise the door was already unlocked. Kakashi stood at his door in shock for a few moments he couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. Sasuke never left the door unlocked especially when he was home alone. Every time Kakashi was on a mission he always came back with the door locked and even the windows had been locked a few times.

Kakashi had found that out the hard way after coming back from his first mission since the attack and forgotten his key. He never brought his key with him before Sasuke; he never saw the point in locking his door no one ever went in. He wasn't use to living with someone specifically someone like Sasuke who had a high level of paranoia when it came to being alone; and it only got worse when the sun went down. Kakashi couldn't say he blamed Sasuke after everything that has happened to him over the years. It was only natural that he had this paranoia and fear of the dark not that Sasuke would ever admit it.

Kakashi took a deep breath to calm his nerves. _'Naruto must have been over and Sasuke forgot to lock the door.' _ He thought. Kakashi placed a hand on the knob and opened the door. He walked in and noticed that Sasuke was not in the living room. He called Sasuke's name but there was no answer so he decided to think positively; that Naruto and Sakura had dragged Sasuke out to play in the snow. He made his way to his bedroom to put down his things and get changed. Once he was all changed he decided to check and see if Sasuke was asleep in his room.

When Kakashi walked into the room the only thing on the bed was a letter addressed to him. Kakashi went over and picked up the letter he was afraid to read it. None of this felt right at all; yes he could have been over reacting the letter could just simply say he was out so Kakashi wouldn't worry. Sasuke didn't have a key after all so if he left he wouldn't be able to lock the door. Kakashi sat down on the bed and opened the letter.

_Kakashi,_

_I want you to know that I don't hate you, even after hearing what you said to that man. I will be honest it broke my heart hearing you say those things about me. It's my fault though for actually believing that someone could really love me. I'm sorry that you had to put up with me. That video I didn't want to do it I didn't have a choice. I tried to escape and I couldn't after what he did with the knife I was afraid of what he would do if I didn't. I'm sorry I lied I was going to tell you I just couldn't get the words out. _

_I didn't want you thinking I enjoyed it or was willing because I wasn't. I couldn't escape and the pain was too much I couldn't take anymore. But it's all too late for that, because I heard what you said to that man I know what you think of me. It hurts the pain is worse then it was before; and I can't help but think that you knew they were coming. That you knew those men were coming tonight, but I guess that doesn't matter now that the damage is done. _

_I just want you to know that you're like a father to me that I love you. That I don't blame you for this, you're not the first person after all to hurt me like this. I want to thank you for teaching me this lesson. I was stupid to think anyone would care about me little lone love me. Especially someone like you. I should have just listened to father he was right after all I'm nothing. And now thanks to Snider I'm a whore. _

_Goodbye Kakashi_

Confusion was the only thing that came to Kakashi's mind. He didn't understand what Sasuke was talking about. Kakashi tried to slow his mind down and focus on the letter. Kakashi reread the part about Snider and the video tape, and how Sasuke had lied about it. Which meant that Snider did video tape something that he forced Sasuke to do. The other part about the men and the conversation he apparently had with one he had no idea what he was talking about.

That's when it hit Kakashi the part in Sasuke's letter that spoke about the men that came. How two men showed up on the night he left; quickly Kakashi got up and began looking around his apartment. He was hoping to find something that they may have left behind with their scent. He looked around Sasuke's bedroom but doubted anything happened in here the room was clean. Kakashi made his way out into the living room but again nothing had appeared disturbed. Kakashi then went to enter the kitchen. Sasuke's letter that was still in Kakashi's hand fell to the floor and landed partly in a puddle of Sasuke's blood. A tear rolled down his cheek at the sight that he saw.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

It was cold, colder then he had expected. He was still in the fire country when it started to snow. Sasuke never expected a light snow to turn into a complete blizzard. Once he past Konoha's front gate Sasuke started to run; he wasn't sure what he was running from but he knew he couldn't risk stopping. The pain he was in was unbearable and he was sure he would die from blood loss. It had only been fifteen minutes after he left when the blizzard came in full force.

He couldn't see anything, only white. He had been down these paths before but at that moment in time Sasuke felt completely lost. His body was shaking horribly from the sudden change in weather. He knew if he wanted to survive he would have to find some form of shelter. Sasuke kept bumping into trees and tripping over roots and rocks he couldn't see where he was going at all.

Sasuke had been trying to travel for almost thirty minutes and still no luck at finding shelter. There was now a good foot of snow on the ground and his legs were starting to go numb. The weather had gotten worse; Sasuke couldn't even see his own hand in front of his face. Suddenly the ground was no longer below him; Sasuke had walked right off a cliff.

Sasuke was tumbling down trying to grab a hold of anything he could to stop his fall. He was able to grab a few tree roots and branches here and there but he couldn't keep his grip. His body tumbled down the two hundred foot. When Sasuke finally landed at the bottom of the cliff; for the first time that night he was thankful for the now. It had softened the fall a little bit, but not enough to save his body from being injured.

His right wrist was completely broken as well as at least five of his ribs. He had a gash on the side of his head that caused warm blood to run down his face. He had multiple cuts, scraps and bruises. As well as his left leg appeared to be broken. Sasuke just laid there in the snow trying to overcome the pain his body was in.

After everything that the men did to him he was barely able to move; and now he couldn't even blink without excruciating pain. He knew he needed to get out of the storm he had to force himself to move. He was freezing, exhausted and in terrible pain he just wanted to give up but he knew he couldn't. He had to fight to survive why he didn't know but part of him told him to keep fighting.

Sasuke rolled over onto his stomach and forced himself up onto his elbows. Then slowly began to force himself to his feet. He began to limp away trying to find some shelter to wait out the storm. He kept falling every few steps he took from the pain and the thickness of the snow.

Sasuke's body was so cold that his lips were turning blue. He was not prepared for the weather to take such a drastic turn. He knew he needed to find shelter but his mind really couldn't understand why he was trying to fight so damn hard. After all Kakashi hated him and thought he was a whore. Snider had sold hundreds of copies of that video no one would understand. No one would ever see him as anything other then a worthless whore. So really what was the point in fighting so hard?

Sasuke collapsed once again only this time he didn't get up. He just stayed there waiting to die. If the cold didn't kill him the blood loss would. He didn't know how long he had been laying there his body was going numb. Suddenly he felt someone's hands on him pulling him. He tried to open his eyes but he couldn't see anything but snow. He felt someone tie his wrists together with what felt like some kind of cold metal. It made his skin stick to it every time it touched the metal.

Sasuke was in too much pain and too freezing to be able to process what was going on. All he knew was that he was being dragged by someone, someone that was bound to cause pain to him. The problem was Sasuke didn't really care anymore he was too tired and too hurt to care what happens to him. All he could do now was hope that it would all be over soon but he knew that was not likely going to happen.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

There was blood everywhere, the table, floor, counter, walls even the ceiling. Kakashi couldn't believe the sight in front of him. There were four pairs of handcuffs on the table legs; Kakashi's heart was breaking at the sight in front of him. There was just too much blood and as he hoped it wasn't just Sasuke's part of him knew that it was nothing but false hope. That's when he saw it the letter and tape recorder sitting on the middle of the table. Slowly Kakashi walked over to the table and picked up the letter. When he opened the envelope inside the envelope was a letter and what appeared to be a CD or DVD of some kind. Kakashi unfolded the letter and took a deep breath before he began to read it.

_Well hello there,_

_By now you're probably wondering what is going on so let me fill you in. Your precious Sasuke seems to be a whore making sex tapes and everything. Snider has sold over eight hundred copies of his little tape he made for him. There all over Konoha and everywhere from Konoha to his home village. Sasuke is a very popular whore now thanks to Snider. _

_I and my friend just couldn't wait to have Sasuke make another tape. The problem really is getting someone willing but we figured why make someone willing. Especially when it's more fun to watch someone struggle; after all there are a lot of people that get off watching bondage and rough sex. _

_It was easy to break him all we had to do was play that little recording of the conversation you and I had. Well I guess I should say the conversation I created that we had. You'll never find him Snider has people everywhere Sasuke will belong to him once again. He's already made him 24,000 from that one tape now he has another one. I made you a special video it's not very long it's just a little preview for you. You can keep it I have it and the whole seven hours of our little time together on another DVD. _

_By the time you come back from your little mission Sasuke will already be in the hands of Snider. And that is exactly where he belongs. He was just so hurt by the words you said you could actually see his little heart break. Enjoy the video._

Kakashi placed the letter back down and picked up the tape recorder. He looked at it for a few seconds then pressed play. Kakashi needed to hear what the conversation was in order to understand Sasuke's state of mind. After he heard the conversation Kakashi couldn't believe what he had heard. It sounded just like him but he never said those words about Sasuke. He could never say anything like that about him, he was like a son to Kakashi he would never call him a whore. Kakashi would never think Sasuke was a whore especially after being forced to make the tape.

Kakashi knew what he would have to do next he had to watch the DVD. His heart screamed at him to not watch it but he had to. He needed to see if he could get a glimpse of who the men were. He also needed to partly understand what happened to Sasuke the night he left. He picked up the DVD and made his way back into the living room. Kakashi noticed for the first time that the DVD player was on. Kakashi grabbed the remote and hit play to remove it from sleeper mood. There was a movie in the player that was only about twenty minutes along. _'Sasuke must have started a movie to fall asleep to.' _He thought.

Kakashi remembered all the times he came back from a mission late at night. How he walked in and found Sasuke asleep on the couch with the DVD menu screen played over and over again. Kakashi had always just turned it off and placed a blanket over Sasuke. Sometimes he would wake up other times he wouldn't.

Kakashi took the movie out and placed it beside the DVD player then placed the other DVD inside it. Once the player loaded Kakashi placed his finger over the play button. He took a deep breath and gave himself a moment to make sure he really wanted to see this. He had to block out what his heart really wanted. He needed to see if he could find anything that would help find Sasuke or the two men.

Kakashi took a seat on the edge of the coffee table. After he took another deep breath he pressed the play button; and tried to prepare himself for what he was about to see. That's when Kakashi saw Sasuke. He was handcuffed to the table naked with what appeared to have a gag in his mouth. He couldn't see anyone else in the room yet all he could do now was watch.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"I have a special toy for a whore like you."

The larger man went to the bag and pulled out a vibrator that was a foot long and four inches round. It also had bare wire all the way around it. Sasuke began to squirm trying to get out of the bonds. It was no use he was trapped. The man walked up behind Sasuke and began to slowly shove the vibrator inside of Sasuke's abused ass. Every centimeter tore his ass apart from the bare wire and thickness of the vibrator. The man slowly pushed it deeper into Sasuke knowing that the slower he went the more the bare wire would cut into Sasuke.

Sasuke screamed into the gag. It hurt so damn badly Sasuke couldn't take it; it was all just too much for him. Once the whole vibrator was inside of Sasuke the larger man began to move it in and out. Blood was pouring out of Sasuke's ass and was creating a pool of blood on the table.

The other man holding the camera moved closer to Sasuke and took the gag out of his mouth. He unzipped his pants and took out his hard member.

"Open your mouth and scream around this."

The man grabbed a chunk of Sasuke's hair and pulled his head back. Sasuke refused to open his mouth.

"You don't want the pain to stop huh. You want him to fuck your ass harder then keep your mouth closed. If you want this to stop then open your mouth and take my cock all the way down your throat whore."

Tears were building up behind his eyes and he forced himself not to let them fall. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing him cry. Sasuke took a deep breath and opened his mouth so the man could fuck his mouth. The larger man continued to fuck Sasuke harder and deeper with the vibrator, the blood pool was now dripping on the floor.

The man with the camera shoved his cock all the way in Sasuke's mouth hitting the back of his throat. The man still had his hand in Sasuke's hair and pushed Sasuke's head down further on his cock. He held Sasuke's head at the bottom of his cock and he began to thrust into his mouth. Sasuke began to choke at every thrust the man made.

"I'm going to make it go down your throat whore."

The man moved Sasuke's head to the right angle he needed to be able to thrust his cock down Sasuke's throat. Sasuke began to choke and squirm as he felt the man's cock going deep down his throat. Sasuke couldn't stop choking, blood was starting to come out of his mouth; he was having a hard time breathing.

"You're going to feel my cum drip down your throat. Now start moving your tongue around or I'll make you choke more you fucking dirty whore."

Sasuke started to wrap his tongue around the man's cock; trying to make him cum so it would be over soon. The larger man pulled out the vibrator and shoved it all the way back in. Sasuke couldn't take much more of this he just wanted it all over with. The man with the camera started to moan and thrust his cock deeper into Sasuke's throat he was close. He wanted to make sure that Sasuke swallowed every drop of his cum. With a few more thrust the man cam hard down Sasuke's throat making Sasuke choke on it.

"Swallow it all whore."

Sasuke tried to swallow but it was hard with the man's cock still down his throat. The taste of blood and cum filled Sasuke's mouth and it took everything he had not to throw up. After a few minutes the man finally pulled out of Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke started coughing up blood. He placed his head back down on the table you could see blood at the corner of his mouth and a single tear roll down his cheek.

That was the last thing that Kakashi saw before the DVD went black. Kakashi couldn't believe what he saw it all just seemed too cruel to do to someone. All that blood that was pouring out of Sasuke. Kakashi did have porn videos and porn books every man did around his age. He even rented a few bondage videos just to see what it was like. He has never ever seen anything that horrifying and morbid. Kakashi's heart broke when he saw the look in Sasuke's eyes when he was given the choice of more pain or giving the man a blow job.

Kakashi couldn't imagine what was going through Sasuke's mind. He was in so much pain that he was willing to give a strange man a blow job just to make it stop. Kakashi then remembered something the letter had said. It said they video taped the whole seven hours. Which made Kakashi wonder what else Sasuke did to the men in a desperate attempt to make the pain stop. Kakashi couldn't stand any of this. The fear in Sasuke's eyes the whole time the video was playing was unbearable. That's when it hit Kakashi, he got up and went back into the kitchen and grabbed the note. _'Sasuke no please no.' _he thought. Kakashi had finally realized that Sasuke had left the night of the horrible storm. If he was outside when it hit and didn't find shelter he would be in serious trouble.

Kakashi grabbed the letter, the tape recorder, Sasuke's letter off from the floor and the DVD. He had to go speak to Tsunade and head out to find Sasuke before Snider did. Kakashi put a bag together then put on his winter jacket and headed out for Tsunade's office.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Kakashi bolted into Tsunade's office not caring who was in there. Kakashi had to admit he was relieved that Tsunade was alone in the room. Other wise she would have given him a lecture of his life. Tsunade gave Kakashi a look of pure annoyance she as never a fan of people just barging in like this.

"I'm going to assume you have a good explanation for this Kakashi. Or at least you better."

Kakashi's voice was soft and almost weak like.

"Sasuke"

Tsunade had her head down the hold time she finally looked up to see him. His one visible eye was red, he appeared to be shaking slightly and he held something in his hand.

"Kakashi come sit down and tell me what happened."

Kakashi made his way over to the chair across from the desk. He sat down and placed the objects on the desk. Tsunade can see that there is blood on one of the pieces of paper; as well as it held Kakashi's name on the front of it. What peaked her interest was the DVD and tape recorder.

Tsunade didn't wait for Kakashi to say anything; she grabbed the two pieces of paper and began to read them. She read the one from the man with the camera first. She didn't read the one from Sasuke instead she hit the play button on the tape recorder. Kakashi remained quiet the whole time Tsunade read the letter and listened to the tape. Once she was done hearing the tape she looked up at Kakashi confused now more then ever.

"Now it sounds like you on the tape but I know you would never say that about Sasuke. What's happening and what is on that DVD?"

"I didn't have that conversation I don't even know who that man is. On the DVD are Sasuke and the two men. I watched it but you can't see who the men are the camera never shows their faces. Sasuke strapped down to the kitchen table and their raping him. The other letter is from Sasuke I found it on his bed when I got back this morning."

Tsunade picked up the other letter and began to read it. Her heart sank in her chest when she reached the part about how Sasuke was forced to do those things on the tape. She couldn't believe that this was happening; after everything that Sasuke had been through already he didn't need something else to break his heart. Tsunade took a deep breath and tried to collect her thoughts. She knew that she didn't want to look at the DVD. If Kakashi watched it and said you couldn't see the men then she would take his word for it.

"We need to find him; the men came over the night I left for the mission. If Sasuke left that night he would have been caught in that storm. Judging by how the kitchen looked he wouldn't have gotten far before the storm hit."

"Alright take Neji, Shino and Kiba with you. I'll send a team over to take pictures and collect evidence. I'll also have a team go around and see if we can get something out of the people that bought the DVD."

"I'll find the others and we'll head out. I'm not coming back until I find him Tsunade."

"I know, I know. I hope you find him soon and before Snider and his men do. Go"

Kakashi left the office and went to head for the other's houses. He was hoping it wouldn't take long to find them. The sooner they left to find Sasuke the better off they would be. He had to make sure Snider didn't get to him again. He promised Sasuke that he would never have to feel that man's touch again he couldn't break that.

Kakashi had to find Sasuke and let him know that it wasn't him on that tape. That he loves him and would never say that about him. Just like he would never betray his trust and use him for sex; he was like a son to him he would never do that to him. Kakashi ran towards Neji's house hoping to find him there.

Thirty minutes later Kakashi was standing at Konoha's gate with the three members of his team. He was pleased that the weather kept everyone inside their house. He hadn't told them what was going on yet he wanted to only discuss it once when everyone was together. The only thing he told them at their house was it was a high ranking mission of urgency.

Kakashi took a look at their curious faces and took a deep breath. He wasn't sure how to explain this, he certainly couldn't release that much information for Sasuke's sake.

"Alright this is how it's going to work; I'll tell you the information that you need once when I'm done we leave and no questions asked. Do you all understand?"

The three of them looked at each other and then nodded. They knew that they couldn't waste time with asking why they weren't allowed to ask questions.

"I left two nights ago to go on a mission Sasuke was left alone. It wasn't the first time he was left alone I've done almost ten missions now. Every time I come back Sasuke has the door locked and he hasn't gone anywhere the time I've been gone. This time the door was unlocked and Sasuke was gone. There was a note, a tape recorder and a DVD left on the kitchen table. Long story short two men came the night I left; they tied Sasuke to the kitchen table and tortured and raped him. They did this for seven hours and video taped the whole thing. The tape recorder held a fake conversation of me and one of the men they played it for Sasuke. The tape had me calling Sasuke a whore and speaking about how I was going to hurt him. Sasuke in the state of mind he was in after everything Snider and the men did believe what he heard. He left after the men were finished. Snider is looking for him and he is out there extremely injured and out in the storm. We are not coming back to Konoha until we find him is that understood?"

The three of them nodded their head. They couldn't believe what Kakashi had told them. After everything Sasuke had been through already he didn't need to go through anymore pain. They hadn't really seen Sasuke since the incident with Snider. According to Naruto and Sakura he didn't like going outside much. He didn't know how people would react to what happened; if they would treat him any different. Shino released his insects to follow Sasuke's scent so they had somewhere to start. Once they caught a trace of Sasuke the four of them were off. They traveled in silence for each had their own minds racing and what just happened to Sasuke. All they could do now was hope they found him soon and he found shelter from the storm.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Sasuke was freezing and slipping in and out of consciousness. He was still being dragged and he could feel the cold snow all along his back. His legs were numb and so were his arms but the cold did nothing against the pain he was in. suddenly they came to a stop and his hands were dropped back down to the ground. He tried to focus on what was going on around him. All he could see was white snow falling from the sky he couldn't hear anyone else around him nor feel anyone else.

He could hear the man pulling out a set of keys and open a door. Sasuke felt the heat of the place seep out and hit his body. Sasuke didn't know who this man was or where he was all he did know that he wanted to be inside where it was warm. He was sure that he would regret that thought later but he would deal with that when the time came.

The man dragged Sasuke inside and through him against the wall. Then he closed the door and locked it before turning his attention to Sasuke. Sasuke looked up at the man he was tall and very well built, he had dark hair and brown eyes. The look on his face looked annoyed and angered. Sasuke braced himself for what he was expecting to happen.

"The boss is gonna be paying me dearly to have you back whore."

The word whore cut through Sasuke like a knife. He never got use to hearing it even though he had been called it in at least fifty times in the last week. Sasuke was shaking he was sure that it was from the cold or so he told himself that. The man came closer to Sasuke until he was right in front of him. The man bent down so he was face to face with Sasuke. He grabbed Sasuke by the chin and lifted his head up turning it from right to left.

"So this is what the boss lost eh. You know your pretty hot especially that mouth of yours. I bet you would look even hotter with my cock in it eh whore."

"Please just leave me alone and let me go please."

"Hm already begging are we whore, well let me give you something better to beg for. I'm a firm believer in the no hands policy."

The man stood up and grabbed a chunk of Sasuke's hair lifting his head up and pushing it against his crotch.

"Come on now whore show me what you got. Unzip my pants with your teeth and free my cock. Let's go whore don't make me tell you twice."

Sasuke moved forward and began to grab the zipper on the man's pants. It wasn't easy at first to get his teeth a hold of it; however, once he did he was easily able to pull it down. He then moved the material with his mouth to open the hole more then he began to dig out the man's cock. It was only half hard so it wasn't that easy to wrap his tongue around and pull it out. After five minutes he was able to fully get the man's cock out.

"Now suck it nice and good like the whore you are. I wanna see you choke and moan and beg for me to cum on your face."

Sasuke took the man's cock in his mouth working it to make it fully hard. The man's grip on his hair grew tighter; the man was soon enough pushing his head down and thrusting into his mouth making Sasuke choke. Sasuke started to moan around the man's cock he didn't want to get hurt anymore then he already was so he played the part. The man pulled Sasuke off from his cock and tilted his head up.

"Beg for me to cum on your face whore."

"Please cum on my face master. Please I need to feel your hot cum on me."

The man began to stroke his cock still holding Sasuke by the hair. He was moaning and groaning and Sasuke could tell he was going to cum soon. After a few moments the man cam all over Sasuke's face.

"Lick all that cum up whore."

The man pushed his cock against Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke licked the man's cock clean as well as the cum by his mouth. The man whipped the cum away with his finger getting Sasuke to lick it off.

"No wonder the boss wants to keep you. Your already broken in you really are a whore aren't you."

"Please just let me go I'm not threat to you I won't tell anyone just let me go."

"Now why would I do that? If I let you go then I don't get my reward for getting you. Now shut up and sit there he'll be here soon enough."

Sasuke looked down at his wrists the cuffs were frozen to his skin. He tried to move them to get his hands free but it only caused more pain. He didn't know who this man was or the boss he was referring to. All now he could do was wait and see, he wasn't about to hope for the best he knew that was never going to happen. He was a whore and Konoha wasn't going to waste their time trying to find him.

Kakashi's words still played in his head he couldn't believe that Kakashi had said that. Sasuke couldn't help but wonder if staying with Kakashi would have been better or not. Even if Kakashi was only looking to fuck him maybe he would have been gentler if nothing else he wouldn't be beaten every time. It was all too late for that now, now he was labelled as a whore and there was nothing he could do about it.

The front door opened and a gust of cold wind blew through the house. A man walked in he was wearing a big puffy jacket that looked warm. He had snow coving the most part of the jacket. He took the jacket off and gave it to the other man in the house. He then came over to Sasuke.

"Long time no see whore."

Sasuke's eyes shot up as he recognized that voice. It was Snider the man that started this whole thing. He had a sick grin plastered on his face that made Sasuke shiver. Of all the people to be this guys boss it had to be Snider the man that turned his life into a living hell.

"Here's your money you did a good job."

"Thanks boss. He's a good little whore he does what you say."

"Oh really give him a little test drive did you?"

"His mouth just looked so dam good. He even begged for my cum he's good."

"That's good that means he'll enjoy all the other clients waiting for him."

Snider went and pulled out a collar and a leash from his coat pocket. He walked over to Sasuke and placed then on him. He then unlocked the cuffs and ripped them off of him. Sasuke screamed as the cuffs were ripped off of his wrist. His wrists were now bleeding from the cuffs being removed while frozen.

"Now listen here I am your master you will do as I say. First thing is first you look at no one in the eyes you are a worthless whore and don't deserve the respect. Second you will walk on your hands and knees like the bitch you are everywhere. The rest of the rules you'll find out as you go along do you understand me whore?"

"Yes master."

"Good now let's go bitch."

Snider pulled on the leash and Sasuke crawled behind him keeping his head down. After Snider put on his coat they left the warm house and ventured out in the storm once again. Sasuke just hoped like hell that Snider lived close he was in too much pain to be able to travel far. Now that he had to crawl it only made his wrist and leg even more painful then it already was. Sasuke decided that he would have to get use to it that this was going to be his life from now on.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**They finally arrived at an apartment after twenty minutes. Sasuke was already freezing when they had left the other man's house, now he was sure he had hypothermia. After climbing the stairs to reach the apartment door Snider opened it and pulled Sasuke inside. Sasuke was shaking from the cold and the pain that his body was in. He had been put through a hell of a lot in the last few days his body just couldn't handle anymore pain. What he needed right now was a hot shower and hours of sleep. **

**Snider removed his coat and placed it down over a chair. Sasuke just waited to see what was going to happen he didn't want to move just in case. Snider still held the leash in his hands lead Sasuke into the bedroom. The room was warm and held a queen size bed along the one wall. There was a window and a desk in the room. Snider tied the end of the leash to the bed post and walked behind Sasuke. He grabbed Sasuke's shirt and ripped it off as well as his pants and boxers. **

"**Let's go over the rules now shall we. First you already know that you will refer to me as master and only master. You will speak when I tell you to and only when I tell you to. You will sleep beside my bed on the floor like the pet you are. You will wear nothing but that collar and leash. When I am not at home you will be kept in that cage over there until I return and let you out. You will shower only with me and eat when I feed you. Now there is one other order of business before the fun really starts."**

**Snider went into the dresser and took out a vibrator he walked behind Sasuke. He pushed Sasuke's legs apart and then shoved the vibrator inside of him.**

"**You will wear this at all times so when a client or myself wants to fuck you they can see how much of a whore you really are. Now you will be seeing clients tomorrow as well as making video tapes for me to sell. You are my property and you will be making me money."**

**Snider took his clothes off and untied the leash, he brought Sasuke into the living room and he sat down on the couch. Sasuke sat down in front of Snider where he was directed to. **

"**It's time to show your master some attention. You can start by licking my balls my pet."**

"**Yes master"**

**Sasuke moved in closer and began to run his tongue all along Snider's balls. Licking and sucking on them softly he could hear Snider start to moan.**

"**Mmm good now put my cock in your mouth pet."**

**Sasuke licked the tip of Snider's cock tasting the precum, then he slowly started to put it in his mouth. He moved his head up and down his shaft feeling Snider getting harder and harder. **

"**Mmm good my pet keep doing that and fuck yourself with that vibrator. Go on show your master how you liked to be fucked."**

**Sasuke moved his hand and began to move the vibrator in and out slowly. He was still sore from the last altercation with the men at Kakashi's he didn't want to hurt himself. After a few minutes it started to feel good and a moan escaped Sasuke's mouth. He found himself taking Snider's cock all the way in his mouth and pushing the vibrator in as deep as it could go. He knew what Snider would like and if he just played the part he wouldn't get hit.**

"**Mmm ya fuck yourself for me my pet. You really do like it nice and deep don't you. You want to taste my cum down your throat don't you pet."**

"**Yes master I need to taste your cum, it's been so long."**

**Sasuke took Snider's cock and began to deep throat it more and more. He was hoping to make this end soon so he could just get some sleep. He kept moaning and looking up at Snider every time he took him deep. Snider pushed Sasuke's head down and held it there as he cam inside his mouth. Sasuke started to swallow everything that he could and when he was done he licked the tip of Snider's cock making sure he got it all.**

"**Very good my pet. You really are going to make me a lot of money. It's time for bed you have a big day tomorrow."**

**Snider got up and lead Sasuke back into the bedroom. Snider got into the bed and tied the leash to the post. Sasuke laid down on the cold floor and closed his eyes. He was relieved when sleep found him fast.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

It had been a week, one whole week and still the Shinobis had no sight or direction to where Sasuke could be. Kakashi was up ahead of them with his ninja hounds trying to locate something with Sasuke's scent on it. Neji, Shino and Kiba were further back.

"What do you think the odds are of us finding him?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know but we can't just give up on him. After everything he's been through with Snider and now this he's never going to be the same." Neji said

"His mental health will be destroyed. It would have to be if he left thinking that Kakashi was out to hurt him. In that state of mind after everything that happened to Sasuke I can't say I don't blame him for leaving. He truly thought Kakashi was going to hurt him that Konoha was going to hurt him."

"Ya but Shino he needs help he needs to be protected from Snider. Sasuke's a strong fighter ya sure I'll give you that but he's injured. Physically and mentally he's completely destroyed. He's in no condition to fight anyone or protect himself."

"I think that's Shino's point though Kiba. Sasuke's a genius we all know this for him to do something like this to just leave especially in that storm. His mind must be completely broken and must have believed whatever the tape said. It probably broke his heart to hear those words being said by Kakashi."

"But it wasn't Kakashi that said that it was someone that did his voice."

"Ya but Kiba Sasuke didn't know that just like no of us would if we heard it. Kakashi was the only one Sasuke really trusted and to hear him say those words would have broken his heart." Shino said.

"You really think we're gonna find him though its been a week he could be anywhere. Snider could have already found him and took him somewhere." Kiba said

"We can't just give up we need to find him especially if Snider has him. There's no telling what he'll do to Sasuke once he finds him. We have to keep looking at least the storm stopped a few days ago." Neji said.

"Ya but where are we even heading?"

"Kakashi- sensei said something about Snider's home town. I believe we are heading there to find Snider and hopefully find Sasuke." Shino said

"Kakashi said that it wasn't that far away so we should almost be there." Neji said

"Well hopefully we find Sasuke soon I don't know how much more Kakashi- sensei can take either." Kiba said

The four Shinobis travel the remainder of the time in silence just leaving themselves with their thoughts. Within the hour they arrived at Snider's home village they were all hoping that this would be the place that they put an end to it all. They asked around if anyone had heard of a man names Snider, finally Kiba found a man that had done "Business" with Snider and he told him where they could find him. They ended up in the shady part of town all they had was the description that Sasuke had given them of what Snider looked like.

The part of town they were in held prostitutes, drug dealers, and drug addicts all throughout the streets. One prostitute caught Kakashi's attention. It was a young boy maybe fifteen at the oldest he was off in one of the corners. Kakashi walked up to him and noticed right away how the boy didn't look him in the eyes.

"Excuse me I was wondering if you could help me with something?"

"I'm here to do whatever you need me to do master."

"No it's nothing like that I'm trying to find someone named Snider do you know who he is?"

"Yes he's my master. I haven't seen him all week though he's got a new pet he's been breaking in."

"Who?"

"I don't know his name but I've seen him once out on the street. Snider likes to keep him inside to make videos and do house calls."

"What did he look like?"

"He was younger then me maybe thirteen, um dark hair, dark eyes. I couldn't really tell you much, when a new pet is being broken in they aren't wearing any clothing and they stay on their leash. He did look badly injured his wrist was blue and swollen and his one knee was to. Snider and his clients all get off on pain they use it to keep the new ones in line."

"Where does Snider live?"

"In an apartment just off from the strip. It's three blocks to the right there's a set of metal stairs you have to go up to reach his apartment."

"Thank you."

Kakashi headed back over to the other three Shinobis. He told them to stay there that he would be back in a few minutes. If Sasuke was in the apartment he didn't know what state he would be in. He didn't want the others to see him possibly getting raped. Kakashi made his way over to the apartment as he was directed by the boy. Before he turned around the corner he saw a man coming out of the apartment. He fit the description of Snider that Sasuke had given him. Kakashi watched as he walked down the stairs and off to one of the alleys that went to the strip. Kakashi wasn't going to waste anytime he ran up the stairs and picked the lock on the door. Once he broke the lock he went inside and closed the door behind him.

Kakashi went through the apartment calling Sasuke's name trying to find him. He went into the bedroom and what he was meet with shattered his heart. Kakashi couldn't help but stand there frozen and stair at the sight in front of him.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Earlier that night…

Pain filled every bone in his body, he was covered in blood, semen, spit and he was freezing. He was just forced to have sex with six men at one time, two of them had fucked him at the same time. His ass was swollen and bleeding, he couldn't move without extreme pain filling his entire body. The men had just left and Sasuke was laying on the floor waiting for his master to walk back into the room.

Snider came back with a sick grin on his face. He was pleased to see Sasuke so obedient to him. It also pleased him to know that he could do this to an Uchiha he was the perfect prey for him to play with. He was severely injured he wouldn't be able to walk or do anything for a little while. Here he was standing above a broken Sasuke. Sasuke was just laying there shaking from pain and the cold from that storm was still there. He was having trouble breathing for the last few days he would even pass out from time to time.

"You've been a good pet. I would love to stay and play with you, but that will have to wait until I return tonight."

Snider went to the dresser and grabbed a gag and a vibrator. He then walked back over to Sasuke and placed the ball gag in his mouth. He then walked behind Sasuke and smirked as he inserted the vibrator inside of Sasuke. Sasuke yelled into the gag as the vibrator was inserted. The pain was all just too much for him and he found himself passing out once again.

Snider pulled on the leash dragging Sasuke over to the cage where he was kept in. After forcing Sasuke inside he locked it and made his way out the door. Sasuke felt the darkness calling to him once again and all too soon he fell into the darkness.

Kakashi had found the apartment that the boy was talking about. He watched as a man that matched Sasuke's description of Snider walk out and lock the door. He then headed off down one of the alleys that connect to the main strip. Kakashi debated for a moment if he should take this opportunity to finally kill Snider or not. Kakashi decided he would let it pass he didn't know if Sasuke was in there alone or not. If he wasn't alone he couldn't leave him there being put through god knows what.

Kakashi made his way over to the door he pulled out his lock pick and went to work. After a minute he heard the lock click and he was inside. He locked it behind him and began to look for Sasuke. He wasn't in the kitchen nor in the living room. Kakashi headed to a room that he had guessed to be the bedroom. There was nothing in the world to prepare Kakashi for the sight that he saw. There unconscious bleeding naked in a mere dog cage was his son Sasuke.

Kakashi slowly made his way over to the cage. He was terrified that he would feel for a pulse and not find one. He bent down and unlocked the cage it didn't surprise him that Sasuke didn't even move at the cage being open. Kakashi saw the gag and the vibrator inside of Sasuke and he began to shake from rage. Slowly not to hurt him even more then he already way Kakashi pulled Sasuke out of the cage and into his arms.

They sat there on the floor for a minute, Kakashi just holding Sasuke in his arms. He was freezing and there was a tint of blue to his mouth and his wrist. Kakashi slowly placed Sasuke down on the ground on his side so he could remove the vibrator. Kakashi noticed that his hands were shaking from rage that filled his entire body. Slowly and gently he began to pull out the vibrator as he pulled it out blood began to drip down Sasuke's thighs. Once the vibrator was fully out Kakashi throw it over to the corner he then turned his attention to the gag in Sasuke's mouth.

He removed the strap that was around Sasuke's head. Then he removed the ball from Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke began to cough up blood Kakashi placed him in his arms and held him close to his chest. Kakashi began to stroke Sasuke's hair when he noticed that there was dry cum and spit in his hair. Once Sasuke was finished coughing his breathing was wising and finding it hard to breath. Kakashi noticed that he had a high fever and still had a chill from the storm a week ago.

Kakashi picked Sasuke up and placed him down on the bed. He then wrapped a blanket around him. That's when Kakashi noticed the leash and collar, he ripped them off making a mental note of everything that happened to him. He was going to make sure that Snider went through everything that he did to Sasuke. Kakashi picked Sasuke up bridal style and made his way out the door.

He knew that Sasuke would have a hard time trusting him after everything that had happened. All he could do now was help him get over it all even if that meant he couldn't be apart of that. Kakashi carried Sasuke out the door of the one place he swore Sasuke would never see again. Kakashi headed down the street to where the others were waiting.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Kakashi made his way back to the group. They couldn't believe the sight that they all saw. Sasuke didn't even apear to be alive, he was being carried in Kakashi's arms and he appeared to not be breathing.

He was covered in blood and cuts he was also wrapped in a blanket. The three of them didn't even know what to say or how to react to this sight of a fellow friend and commrad. Sasuke was never anything of great

importance to them; hoever, he was still someone they knew and fought beside. They all hated to see him like this soemone they all looked up to in the academy.

"Let's go we need to move fast he doesn't have much time."

With that they all made their way back towards Konoha. No one said anything for the first two days. The younger shinobi's just looked at each other not saying anything their faces truely did say it all. They didn't

know what was about to happen to Sasuke he looked dead. They knew that he wasn't going to be the same for the longest time if ever. They just all hopped that Sasuke would recove and become okay once again.

Although they really didn't see how that would be possible. After everything that has hapepned to him in the last few months not to mention what happened growing up with the Clan and his father. The likelihood of that

happening was fair from reality as they all knew it. They had been traviling non stop for the last three days they all knew that they had to get back to Konoha as soon as possible for Sasuke to stand a chance at surviving. His lips

were still blue and his wrist had turned into a darker blue as well as his leg. He hadn't woken up since they had left and they all were starting to wonder if he was ever going to wake up from this.

Kakashi was a little further ahead of the other three, Kiba looked voer at Shino and then at Neji.

"You think Sasuke will survive this?"

"It's hard to tell right now, physically he has a good chance but emotionally and mentally I am not so sure of that."

"I'm afraid Neji is right after everythign Sasuke has been through it will be hard for him to be able tog et over this. It's all going to bring up bad memories from him and his father already plus he will have those memories of

Snider now." Shino

"Do you guys think that Snider is dead?" Kiba

"I hope so for Sasuke and Kakashi's sake." Neji

"What makes you say that?" Kiba

"Because then Sasuke can start to really heal and not have to be afraid of him coming back. As well as Kakashi needs to be able to move on from this as well. You can clearly see how much Sasuke means to him. I am

sure he is blaming himself for this right now."

"All we can do right now is truly wait and see how things go and hope for the best." Shino

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After Kakashi had left Tsunade had called for Shikamaru to come to speak with her. He arrived just moments later ready to hear about a new mission. He never expected what he was about to be told.

"I need you to go over to Kakashi's apartment and take as many pictures and swabs as you can as well as finger print the kitchen and these items."

"Why what is the meaning of all of this?"

"Sasuke has left."

"What why?"

"The other night I sent Kakashi out on a mission and Sasuke was left alone. It wasn't the first time I have sent Kakashi out on a mission and elft Sasuke alone. Sometime after Kakashi had left two men came into the

apartment. Long story short they tortured him and raped him. They played this tape for Sasuke you can play it later if you wish. Sasuke left the night of the storm I sent Kakashi, Neji, Shino and Kiba out to find him. I

need you to go and find out all the information you can at Kakashi's place. You dismissed."

"I'll get everything I can."

With that Shikamru left on his way out he saw Asuma, Iruka and Gai coming into her office. He figured they were there to help find somethign else about what happened with Sasuke. He made his way over to

his house to collect his materials then he would head over to Kakashi's place. Asuma, Iruka and Gai walked into Tsunade office they didn't know what was going on all they could do was hope it wasn't anything bad.

When they saw the look on her face they knew that they were wrong. They all prepared themselves for what was going to be coming their way.

"As you know the other night i sent Kakashi out on a mission, you also know that Sasuke was lefth home alone. From what i have gathered from Kakashi Sasuke always stays in with the door locked as well as the

windows; hoever, from what i gather it isn't a new thing for Sasuke to be doing that. Kakashi left the night of the storm when he left sometime before the storm hit two men came into the apartment looking for Sasuke.

They played a tape with Kakashi having a conversation with one fo the men, now the conversation was a fake but it spoke about how Kakashi was just using Sasuke and calling him a whore and other names like

that. They tortured and raped him for seven hours striaght and they video taped the whole thing. Now when Kakashi was in the meat plant he saw a video camera on the table and Sasuke told Kakashi that it got never

turned on which was apparently a lie. Snider video taped something that he made Sasuke do and he made copies eight hundred copies to be exact and sold them from his home town all the way down to here. Now

in Sasuke's current state of mind after everything that had happened he wrote Kakashi a letter appologizing for lying about the tape and said how he didn't want to do it but he was too afraid of what he would do if he

didn't do it. He left it for Kakashi and left Konoha before the storm hit. According to Kakashi the kitchen was covered in blood and from what he gathered from the DVD clip they left him Sasuke wouldn't have been able

to get far before the storm hit so finding shelter wouldn't be likely in his current condition."

"What is this guys obsession with making Sasuke suffer, what does he want?" Asuma

"I don't know why he choose Sasuke, but the main issue is that the two men were from Konoha and they weren't just the only ones that bought the DVD. I need you all to go out and find the two men as well as anyone

else that has bought that DVD i am going to charge them with possession of child pornography. We need to do this as quickly as possible I don't want everyone knowing what has happened to Sasuke and if they see

that DVD they won't believe he was forced. Your dismissed."

The three of them left her office and once they were outside they couldn't hold it in anymore.

"What the hell is going on in this village. Who the hell buys a DVD from the street knowing its porn?" Asuma

"I don't know but we need to find out who they are that did this to Sasuke. I have seen Sasuke since he was six years old. I have seen him change once the Clan was destroied and have seen the pain in his eyes.

He doesn't deserve to go through any of this I didn't and couldn't protect him from the rumors and looks after the Clan's death but i refuse to let these people get away with this." Iruka

"We will find these horrible men and bring justice to young Sasuke's life and try to restore what was taken from him for all of those years." Gai

They all went separate ways to see what they could find out, Iruka went to the richer part of town, Asuma went into the dangerous part of town and Gai headed towards the more normal and middle class part

of town to see what they could find out. They wished that they would be able to get this resolved as soon as possible for Sasuke's sake.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Six weeks it had been, six long weeks. Sasuke had been in a coma for six weeks now. Tsunade wasn't sure of it he had gone into one when Kakashi had found him or sometime during the journey back. The last six weeks have been thoroughly active and hard.

Shikamaru was able to collect forensic evidence back at Kakashi's. It had been a long shot but they were lucky that the men weren't professionals. They had left fingerprints and DNA all over the place. With the help of Iruka, Asuma and Gai they were able to track them down as well as the rest of the videos. Those that purchased the DVD were arrested some that had a criminal background were placed in jail. Those that had never been in trouble with the law previously were fined.

The two men shared the same fate as Snider. Kakashi had gone in complete rage mood when he found out just how server Sasuke was hurt. That first week he had gone out to find Snider once he did, he brought him back to Konoha. Kakashi made sure he shared the same cell as the other two. The ANBU respected Kakashi so when he came one night to speak to the three of them they left him alone.

Kakashi had tortured people before; however, this time was different this time it was personal. After everything they had done to Sasuke he was going to make sure they paid a high price. Kakashi did everything that they had put Sasuke through. Once he was finished he left them there to die, the ANBU ignoring the cries and begs for help. They may be tried to have no emotion and not care that doesn't change that they did have morals. What those three men did to Sasuke went against everything they fight and die for.

Kakashi didn't receive punishment for what he did. After all Tsunade understood and the three of them were criminals to be executed. Kakashi then has spent the last five weeks glued to Sasuke's bed side. He refused to leave no matter how many times Iruka and the other sensei tried to get him to leave. Tsunade actually moved Sasuke to a room that had a shower in the bathroom so Kakashi could shower.

Only then could you find Sasuke alone though it was only for five minutes. Six weeks Kakashi had spent beside Sasuke all he could do for him was think and watch him recover. Tsunade had informed him that Sasuke had a horrible case of pneumonia, that almost both lungs were completely full of fluid. Kakashi couldn't even begin to imagine how terrified Sasuke must have been. To him it would of felt like he was slowly drowning. Kakashi just couldn't believe everything that was going on.

Sasuke was so thin and broken Kakashi didn't even know where to begin to fix him. He knew that Sasuke wouldn't trust him after that tape or anyone for that matter. Kakashi already planned to explain the situation to Sasuke once he woke from his coma. The problem was becoming that he didn't know if Sasuke ever would awake.

Tsunade had assured him that Sasuke would he just needed sometime. She was also worried about his mental state she didn't honestly know what would happen when he woke up. She could tell it would be soon his body was healing very well, better then she had expected. All they really could do now was wait until Sasuke was ready to wake up.

Tsunade walked into the room to do her normal check on Sasuke she was greeted by the same thing. Kakashi was sitting in the chair right beside Sasuke he didn't even have his book out. On the rare occasion you would find Kakashi reading his book, you never found him sleeping. If he was sleeping he wasn't resting that was clear on his face.

Tsunade just finished her routine check on Sasuke when she turned to Kakashi, who now had his hand over Sasuke's.

"He's the same as he's been all week. Why don't you go home and get some sleep? We don't even know when he will wake up Kakashi."

"I know but I won't leave him to wake up scarred and alone. I…"

Kakashi looked down at his hand he felt Sasuke's hand move.

"Sasuke?"

"Kakashi?" Tsunade asked

"He moved his hand I felt it. Sasuke can you hear me?"

Sasuke started to move his hand again.

"Come on Sasuke wake up."

Slowly Sasuke's eyes began to open his vision was blurry. When he could see clearly he saw two people they didn't say anything. Slowly Sasuke began to speak.

"Who are you?"


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Tsunade and Kakashi both looked at each other. They weren't sure if they heard Sasuke right. It was possible that Sasuke was disoriented Kakashi spoke first.

"Sasuke its Kakashi and Tsunade. You remember us right?"

"No…who's Sasuke?"

"You are, that's your name."

"Sasuke? That's my name?"

"Yes your name is Sasuke. Do you remember anything?"

"No, where am I?"

Sasuke's voice was full of fear he didn't like not being able to remember. His brain hurt too much though he couldn't think.

"You're in Konoha hospital. You were hurt really bad you've been unconscious for six weeks now. How are you feeling?"

"Confused my head really hurts, but just sore other then that. Konoha is my home?"

"Yes Konoha is your home. As for being sore like I said you've been unconscious for six weeks. Your body will be sore for a little while."

"The pain in your head is probably why you are having the amnesia Sasuke." Tsunade said

"So how long will it last for then?"

"It's hard to tell Sasuke I'll run some tests later and see if it's something I can fix."

"So you're my doctor?"

"Yes I am your doctor and the Hokage."

"The Hokage us the leader of a village right?"

"Yes that's correct Sasuke."

"So then who are you my father?"

"No Sasuke I'm your sensei, but we are close like father and son."

"So then where's my family?"

Tsunade and Kakashi both looked at each other. Kakashi knew he shouldn't be lying to Sasuke, but he didn't think it would be a good idea to tell Sasuke everything. Kakashi decided he would tell Sasuke the bare minimum there wasn't a point in hurting him anymore.

"Sasuke your family is dead. They were killed when you were seven almost six years now."

"So who do I live with then?"

"No one"

"So I'm all alone."

"No you have me and your teammates Naruto and Sakura."

"My teammates?"

"Yes you are a ninja remember I said I was your sensei."

"Oh right so what happened to me?"

"You were attacked very badly Sasuke. Your body is still injured but you're better then you were."

"Attacked how?"

"Sasuke right now that's not important. What is important is we check and see what is causing the amnesia. Then when you can leave this place."

"And go where?"

"You would be going to your new home."

"I live in a foster home?"

"No, before your accident you had been staying with me. So when you can leave here you'll be coming back with me."

"Let's run some tests and see if I can find what is going on Sasuke." Tsunade said

Sasuke gave a nod he didn't like not remembering who he was or anyone else for that matter. He was hoping that the tests would show why he couldn't remember. After what felt like hours the tests were done and the results were in.

"So Sasuke it appears that there's a great deal of swelling in your brain. Which is why you can't seem to remember. There is good news though the swelling will go down and then you should remember."

"So other then that I'm okay?"

"Yes you are perfectly fine you can be released tomorrow morning."

"You'll be staying with me for a little while again."

"Ok so tomorrow I go to your place."

"Tomorrow you go home Sasuke with me."

"For now the best thing is sleep your body is still recovering." Tsunade said

Sasuke gave a nod and laid back down. Tsunade walked out of the room leaving Kakashi alone with Sasuke. Kakashi sat back down in his usual spot.

"Why aren't you going home?"

"I don't know I guess I'm just use to being here with you."

"You've been here the whole time?"

"Yes I didn't want you to be alone when you woke up."

"No offense that's really nice and all, but go home you look worse then I do."

"Are you sure you're okay to be alone?"

"Why because I don't know you or myself even right now? I still remember how to sleep go home and do the same."

"Alright I'll be here first thing in the morning to sign you out."

"Okay I'll see you then."

Kakashi got up and once he tucked Sasuke in and convinced himself that Sasuke was safe he left for home. He didn't feel to comfortable leaving Sasuke, but he was awake and safe in the hospital. Kakashi really needed a shower and food then some major sleep. He would go get Sasuke tomorrow morning and bring him home. Kakashi wanted to make sure that Sasuke's room was clean and ready for his return.

The next morning Kakashi got up and got dressed. He was excited to be bringing Sasuke home finally. He had cleaned Sasuke's room and even got groceries last night to make dinner. Sasuke was too thin and he needed to get some weight on him. Kakashi walked over to the hospital he was excited to say the least. These last weeks have been unbearable for him. When Sasuke woke up he felt like he could breathe again.

It would still be hard with Sasuke not remembering, but they would get through it. Kakashi walked into Sasuke's room to find him dressed and starring out the window.

"You ready to go home?"

"More then ready."

"Alright let's get you out of here."

Sasuke gave a smile he may not be able to remember but he could still feel. Kakashi made him feel wanted and loved and that was a feeling Sasuke knew he could get use to. Kakashi placed an arm around Sasuke's waist just in case. His body was still healing after all. Together they made their way out of the hospital and headed home.

Sasuke was about to start the next chapter of his life having to remember just what exactly his life was. The road was long and it wasn't going to be easy for Snider wasn't the only one that was involved. Sasuke was far from safe and now he didn't even remember who was safe and who wasn't.

To Be Continued….


End file.
